


Путешествие на ту сторону реки

by IrhelSol



Series: смородина [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Retelling, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Цуна попадает в удивительное место и проходит множество испытанийПримечания: AU в каноне, подробный ретелллинг «Унесённые призраками» Хаяо Миядзаки, сильная(!!!) романтизация Варии и не только её





	Путешествие на ту сторону реки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Sabaku no Shukaku, вычитка: Toriya, souhait  
> Иллюстратор: матрешка.  
> Оформитель: [Noctis] ака Noctis_Karell  
> От автора: спасибо kira1978 за арты, предоставленные для оформления, матрешка. за моральную поддержку и чудесные оригами, Sabaku no Shukaku за мозговые штурмы. И с Днём Рождения Цуну :)  
> Написано на Реборн ББ в 2015 году
> 
>  
> 
>  

Автомобиль, старый и потрёпанный Audi, время от времени подбрасывало на ухабах вместе с вещами и детьми на заднем сидении. Цуна цеплялся за ручку над дверцей под весёлые вскрики И-Пин и Ламбо, стараясь не проломить головой потолок. Реборн вёл машину расслабленно, небрежно, щурился на дорогу, хмыкал, иногда требовал налить ему из термоса кофе, заботливо приготовленного мамой. Она осталась с отцом; тот улаживал последние дела, а она прощалась с соседями. Перед отъездом подробно объяснила, чем кормить детей в дороге, и обещала как можно скорее присоединиться к ним.

Всю дорогу Ламбо бросал в Цуну обёртки от конфет, которые тот прятал в карманы, — ему могло достаться от Реборна за то, что дети мусорят. Через час Ламбо занудел, что хочет пить и писать; И-Пин принялась его ругать, а Реборн, издеваясь, едко прокомментировал ситуацию и, как назло, закурил. Ламбо, не переносящий сигаретного дыма и подначек, наорал в ответ, за что получил от Реборна подзатыльник и разревелся.

В итоге Цуне пришлось успокаивать Ламбо, отпаивать их с И-Пин соком, просить Реборна прекратить язвить и остановиться, чтобы дети сбегали в кусты. Но Ламбо всё равно успел описаться и обвинил в этом Цуну. Пришлось искать чистые трусы и комбинезон по сумкам и извиняться перед Ламбо, чтобы как-то его успокоить. Реборн обозвал Цуну тряпкой и сказал, что надо бы преподать ему урок.

От всей этой возни и препираний у Цуны разболелась голова, испортилось и без того унылое настроение, и, обозвав Ламбо поросёнком, он пообещал себе, что будет игнорировать всех до конца поездки. Остаток пути он провёл в каком-то трансе пялясь в окно, отмечая и тут же забывая пейзажи маленького городка Намимори, где ему предстояло жить.

— …Цуна? Цуна!

— Что? — буркнул он, открывая глаза. Кажется, умудрился задремать. Судя по тишине за спиной, не он один.

— Твоя будущая школа. Знакомься, — Реборн ухмыльнулся, и почему-то подумалось, что ничего хорошего в этой новой школе его не ждёт.

Цуна вздохнул. Мазнул взглядом по белоснежному зданию и показал язык. Он надеялся, что хоть в новой школе найдёт друзей, но если Реборн будет по-прежнему рядом, учёба вновь превратится в ад. Впрочем, и без Реборна она была не сахар.

Они свернули с трассы и начали подниматься в гору по дороге, вившейся коротким серпантином, пока не закончился асфальт. Реборн притормозил и недоумённо нахмурился. Пробормотал: «Не туда свернул, что ли» и вытянул шею, всматриваясь в поросшую травой дорогу с утоптанными, видимо, колёсами других машин двумя колеями. Слева и справа тянулись ввысь густые деревья, создавая тенистую арку. Цуна глянул вправо и вверх: там, вдалеке за пригорком, теснились друг к другу одноэтажные и двухэтажные строения с маленькими палисадниками и серыми однотипными крышами.

— Наверное, наш с краю. Вон, видишь, Реборн, — Цуна высунул голову из окна и указал на голубой двухэтажный дом. — Видимо, ты свернул слишком рано.

— Поедем напрямик.

— И выедем, как обычно, не туда, — припомнил похожую ситуацию Цуна и поёжился под взглядом Реборна.

Откуда у отца такие стрёмные друзья? Да ещё в репетиторы Цуне назначали. Лучше бы он вместе с родителями поехал позже. Но не оставлять же Ламбо и И-Пин на этого изверга! Цуна и сам не хотел оставаться с Реборном. Он передёрнул плечами.

— Братик Цуна, а что, что это? — подал голос Ламбо, прижавшись носом к стеклу.

Цуна опустил взгляд к корням высокого кедра, у которого они остановились.

— Это часовенки. Домики для богов, — рассеянно ответил Цуна, рассматривая натыканные впритык покосившиеся крошечные храмы из грубо обтесанных плит, заросшие мхом, с пиалами или мисочками еды внутри.

— Тронулись, — Реборн уверенно повёл Audi вперёд.

— А мы тут проедем? — с сомнением спросила И-Пин, когда машину в очередной раз тряхнуло.

— Хей-хей, трусишка, конечно, проедем! — Ламбо повис на спинке кресла Цуны. — Ведь в этой машине сам Ламбо-сан! Если что, я кину грана… ой! — Ламбо резко качнуло вбок; Цуна видел это в зеркале заднего вида: из карманов и волос Ламбо посыпался мусор и, кажется, даже откуда-то выпала игрушечная розовая граната.

— Ламбо, сядь, — машинально сказал Цуна, впиваясь в ремень безопасности пальцами. Их трясло всё сильнее, дети истошно вопили, гремело содержимое коробки и пакетов на заднем сидении, а на лице Реборна проступило нечто, похожее на азарт и одержимость.

— Реборн, можно осторожнее?! — заорал Цуна, когда под колёсами плеснуло водой из луж, а лобовое стекло отхлестали ветки. Неслись они по бездорожью на приличной скорости, у Цуны сердце рвануло к горлу, и пронёсшаяся мимо позеленевшая от времени каменная статуя то ли ками, то ли монстра показалась дурным предзнаменованием.

— Туннель! — вновь заорал Цуна, и Реборн ударил по тормозам.

Они остановились нос к носу с каменной статуей, поставленной перед аркой. Здание было в четыре современных этажа, выкрашенное в терракотово-розовую краску; потом шла открытая деревянная галерея под черепичной крышей, над ней высилась огромная вывеска «Купальня Вари-я».

— Что это за строение? — спросил Цуна.

— Похоже на ворота, — Реборн вышел из машины. Закурил, осматриваясь, и двинулся легкой поступью к туннелю.

— Давай поедем назад, слышишь? — Цуна высунулся из окна, глядя в спину Реборна.

На солнце его белая рубашка с небрежно закатанными рукавами слепила глаза, а смуглые руки походили на узловатые ветви. Отец говорил, что Реборн хороший боец и наставник, поэтому и решился доверить сына ему, пока сам в разъездах по работе. Но Цуна не ощущал себя спокойно рядом с этим «хорошим бойцом и наставником». Всё время ждал подвоха, а то и подлянки, после того как Реборн однажды выгнал его с идиотским заданием на улицу в одних трусах… Впоследствии это оказалось самым безобидным в арсенале «воспитательных приёмчиков».

Хлопнула задняя дверца, топот маленьких ножек сопровождался восторженными вздохами. Цуна покачал головой и тоже вышел из машины. Подошёл к Реборну, пока Ламбо и И-Пин скакали вокруг приземистой статуи.

— Надо же, извёстка, — Реборн потрогал стену в том месте, где будто бы сошла краска. — А здание-то совсем новое.

Они всмотрелись вглубь туннеля. Выход смутным серым пятном маячил далеко впереди. По ногам подул ветерок, потянулся внутрь, подхватив листочки и веточки. Цуне стало жутковато, он с трудом удержался от желания вцепиться в руку Реборна.

— Оно воздух всасывает, — пробормотал он. К ним подошли дети.

— Что? Что там? — осторожно спросила И-Пин, насупив бровки.

— Что-то любопытное — Ламбо-сан это чувствует! — Ламбо подпрыгивал от нетерпения на месте. — Пойдём, посмотрим. Цуна, Реборн!

— Не надо, поедем назад!

— Да ты трусишка, братик Цуна! — ехидно пропел Ламбо. Вот несносный ребёнок! — Мы с И-Пин совсем не боимся, бе-бе-бе!

И-Пин виновато посмотрела на Цуну. В глазах Ламбо выглядеть трусихой она не хотела. Ох уж эти детские заморочки!

— Поэтому отец и сделал меня твоим репетитором, — Реборн ухмыльнулся. — Не трясись, Савада Цунаёши. Или ты сопливее пятилетнего пацана? 

Цуна нахмурился.

— Грузовик с вещами скоро приедет.

— Ну и что? — Реборн засунул руки в карманы, затушил окурок носком лакированного ботинка. — Ключ им Иемицу отдал. Сами всё расставят.

— Так-то оно так… — Цуна сглотнул. — Нет, я не пойду. Пожалуйста, поедем обратно, — он отошёл от компании приключенцев-экстремалов, как вопила интуиция, а в последнее время — с тех пор как в жизни Цуны появился Реборн и его «уроки» — она подозрительно часто поднимала голову и оказывалась права.

— Не бойся, пойдём, — глаза Реборна подозрительно блестели, губы кривились в презрительной усмешке. И-Пин, кажется, была согласна с Цуной, но молча топталась рядом с Ламбо, а тот со скучающим видом ковырял в носу.

— Нет, не пойду! — Цуна уже сам ощущал себя маленьким капризным ребёнком, но не собирался сдаваться. Он покосился на статую, вблизи которой оказался. Та весело улыбалась двумя лицами — одним, обращённым к дороге, другим — к зданию, и как будто косилась на Цуну с заговорщическим видом. Цуна невольно отошёл от неё. А когда перевёл взгляд обратно на Реборна и детей, те уже уходили в туннель.

— Тогда, Цуна, подожди нас в машине, — сказал Реборн с таким безразличием, что Цуне стало больно. А ещё вдруг нахлынула паника. За Ламбо и И-Пин. За Реборна, чёрт возьми! Цуна потоптался на месте, глянул ещё раз на статую и бросился вперёд.

— Постойте!

Ламбо, у которого тряслись коленки, но он мужественно храбрился, тут же повис у Цуны на руке. За вторую сестрой-близняшкой уцепилась И-Пин.

— Смотрите под ноги, — приказал Реборн, не оборачиваясь.

— Ламбо, не висни на мне. Идти тяжело. — Цуна сам удивился, какой хриплый у него голос. Он шел вперед, упрямо сжимая кулаки и сверля взглядом затылок Реборна, когда поймал себя на мысли, что не видит на нем шляпы. «Не к добру это», — мелькнуло в голове и тут же растворилось в грохоте сердца.

Они вышли в огромный зал с колоннами, на которых висели стеклянные фонари в виде тюльпанов; то тут, то там стояли деревянные скамьи. Каменный пол был устлан ворохом пожухлых листьев, а в узкие бойницы лился свет, преломляясь через цветные стёкла витражей в радужные водопады.

— Где это мы? — спросил Цуна.

— Вы слышите? — И-Пин приложила ладошку к уху. Все заозирались. Лучи солнца, проникая сквозь круглое окошко, разделённое на четыре части: синее, красное, жёлтое и зелёное стёкла в узкой раме, высвечивали мраморный фонтанчик — вода из него не била, но из круглого ковша на пол мерно капало: натекла целая лужа. А за всем этим слышался знакомый шум колёс.

— Это же поезд! — воскликнул Ламбо.

— Наверное, где-то поблизости станция, — кивнул Цуна.

— Сейчас сами увидим, — загадочно подытожил Реборн и двинулся к выходу. Дети, насупившись, тянули Цуну вперёд, отчаянно за него цепляясь, а может, это Цуна за них держался, он не был уверен. Но вертел головой — что-то странное было в этом зале: в испещрённом арками потолке, в трёх входах — или выходах? — за их спинами, но они же снаружи видели только один? В спокойствии и тишине, словно место погрузилось в дремоту, а само время здесь остановилось.

Они вышли в арку под яркий солнечный свет, и Цуна от изумления приоткрыл рот. Под пронзительно голубым небом в белых кучевых облаках ветер гонял волны зелёной травы, простиравшейся до горизонта. На зелёном ковре лежали огромные овальные камни. Цуна присмотрелся и увидел у одного, что был поближе, ухо, глаз и нос. Левее стояли два полуразрушенных маленьких дома. Ещё левее шла тропинка, по бокам которой громоздились знакомые статуи. Они вели к разномастным зданиям, стоявшим вдалеке.

— Они похожи на жаб, — подала голос И-Пин. И точно, круглые глаза и нос на круглом лице, широкий, улыбающийся рот. И, кажется, даже нечто, похожее на лапки. Ламбо тут же показал одной из «жаб» язык, развернулся к ней спиной и стал хлопать себя по заднице, дразнясь. Реборн отвесил ему подзатыльник, Ламбо надулся.

— Здесь есть дома, — удивился в свою очередь Цуна и, выпустив пальчики И-Пин, сделал несколько шагов вперёд, заворожённый открывшейся картиной.

— Да, так я и думал. — Все уставились на Реборна. — Это парк аттракционов. Бывший, — слишком быстро добавил Реборн, довольно глядя вокруг себя. «Врёшь», — подумал Цуна, но доказательств у него не было, а Реборн терпеть не мог наездов в свой адрес. Обернувшись и запрокинув голову к башенке с циферблатом часов под крышей-колоколом, Реборн продолжил: 

— В девяностые годы их много понастроили. А потом они все обанкротились.

Глядя на красную с золотом отделку, крашенный-перекрашенный и кое-где облезший фасад, и странные часы с непонятными цветными секциями-разделителями, Цуна готов был поверить. Да что там, хотел! Но очень чётко чувствовал ложь Реборна и не понимал, зачем? Зачем врать и зачем тащить их сюда?

— Наверняка, это один из них, — договаривал Реборн уже на ходу, а дети, как привязанные, потащились за ним.

— Эй, вы куда?! — встрепенулся Цуна. — Реборн! Ламбо! И-Пин! Пошли назад! — попробовал он ещё раз дать обратный ход. И в самом деле, что им тут делать? Заброшенный парк аттракционов, какие тут могут быть развлечения?

«Могут», — шепнула интуиция.

— Эй! — отчаянно крикнул Цуна, и в спину ему ударил ветер из арки, взъерошил волосы, забрался под футболку. Цуна задрал голову, всматриваясь в уже знакомую табличку. Ветер нёс сорванные с ближайших крон листья вверх, закручиваясь в воронку под тихий тонкий вой.

Пробрало ознобом, и Цуна инстинктивно ринулся вперёд, догоняя маленькую процессию, и, не задумываясь, крикнул Реборну:

— Ты слышишь? Это здание стонет!

Ламбо подскочил на месте, вытаращился на Цуну. И-Пин поёжилась и покачала головой.

— Это ветер, глупый Цуна, — со странным удовольствием ответил Реборн.

— Глупый, глупый Цуна, это ветер, ветер! — стал передразнивать Ламбо. Цуна и вправду почувствовал себя дураком.

— Как здесь хорошо, — перевела разговор И-Пин. Подумалось, что она не по годам смышлёная девочка и, может быть, встала бы на его сторону, если б не… додумать Цуна не успел, Ламбо привычно заныл:

— Есть хочу! Ламбо-сан требует еды!

— Надо было взять бутерброды из машины, — укорил сам себя Цуна. Раз уж пошёл…

Реборн размашистым шагом вёл всех вперёд и никак не комментировал их реплики. Только когда дошли до огромных валунов, между которыми плескалась вода, а за ними поднималась широченная лестница из огромных плит, тоном экскурсовода заявил:

— А здесь хотели сделать реку.

Прыгая зайцем с камня на камень, Цуна устало подумал очередное «Врёшь», поймал чуть не свалившегося в воду Ламбо и замер. Ламбо длинно принюхался и радостно завопил:

— Я чувствую запах еды!

— Да, чем-то вкусным пахнет, — согласилась И-Пин; её тоже пришлось ловить.

— И правда, вкусным. Возможно, парк ещё действует. — Реборн оскалился так неприлично, что Цуна сам чуть не навернулся с валуна. — Посмотрим. — Он разве что руки не потирал от удовольствия. Дети поддержали его радостными воплями.

— Глупый Цуна, не отставай, — Реборн уже поднимался по лестнице, И-Пин и Ламбо, воодушевлённые, бежали за ним вприпрыжку.

— Да постойте же! — воскликнул Цуна, всё ещё стоя на камнях, но его никто не слушал.

Улочка была забита домами, вывесками, верандами, лепниной и балкончиками. Ламбо вёл их переулками, ориентируясь на свой нюх. Они поднимались по бесчисленным ступеням, сворачивали и снова поднимались, пока не вышли на широкую улицу, где в каждом домике в раздвинутые сёдзи или из-под коротких занавесей-нори были видны длинные стойки, вдоль которых стояли табуреты.

— Туда, — указал Ламбо, вновь принюхавшись. Реборн молчал, шёл следом и едва заметно улыбался.

— Как много ресторанов, — восхитилась И-Пин.

— Странно как-то. Никогда такого не видел, — буркнул Цуна, разглядывая зазывные вывески. — И нет никого, — со смешанным чувством удивления и тревоги добавил он.

— Вот оно! — Ламбо рванул вперёд. В одной из закусочных, похоже, уже вовсю торговали едой. Оттуда валил пар и тянуло аппетитными ароматами. У И-Пин заурчало в животе, она покраснела и рванула вслед за Ламбо.

— Идите скорей! — подпрыгивая на месте, звал Ламбо. Стойка и вправду ломилась от всяких яств. Огромные блюда, на которых горкой лежала какая-то жареная птица, невероятных размеров запечённая рыбья голова, креветки с сыром. Овощи, колбасы, соусы, мясные рулеты и холодные закуски на любой вкус, просто глаза разбегались.

— Обалдеть, — выдохнул Ламбо, залезая на табурет.

— Добрый день! Можно нам сделать заказ? — прокричал Цуна, но никто не ответил.

— Цуна, поешь с нами! — воскликнула И-Пин, Ламбо уже накладывал себе еды.

— Подождите, надо же поздороваться, сделать заказ! — возмутился Цуна. Вновь прокричал: — Здравствуйте! — и всмотрелся вглубь закусочной. Никого, даже смутной тени.

— Ничего, Цуна, кто-нибудь подойдёт, тогда Реборн и заплатит, — успокоила И-Пин и потянулась к одной из птичек. Откусила. — Вкусно! Цуна, ужасно вкусно!

— Не хочу, — мотнул головой Цуна. Под рёбрами зудело чувство, слишком похожее на «это подстава, нам влетит». — Пойдёмте отсюда. Нас будут ругать. Реборн, скажи им! 

Реборн пожал плечами.

— У меня есть кредитка и наличные. Пускай развлекаются.

Цуна нахмурился, закусил губу. Недолго наблюдал, как И-Пин и Ламбо жадно заглатывают, почти не жуя, целые куски, как течёт сок и жир у них по губам и подбородкам, как они берут и берут себе в тарелку ещё — и отвернулся. Хотел обратиться к Реборну, но увидел лишь, как скрывается за поворотом его фигура, и кинулся за ним. Дети здесь, прикованы к месту разнообразием и обилием еды, они никуда не денутся.

Он вышел обратно на широкую улицу. Пустынную и безлюдную. Высокая худощавая фигура Реборна не виднелась под навесом ни одного из ресторанов. Цуна глянул на лестницу по левую руку. Ветки сосны, растущей на площадке за лестницей, были согнуты так, словно это вежливый слуга приглашал пройти куда-то вперёд и направо. Цуна поднялся по ступеням, повернулся спиной к очередной кафешке и увидел — замок не замок, но огромный помпезный дом через мост. Красные стены выглядели свежевыкрашенными, матово блестели золотом отделка и звери на коньках зелёных крыш. Открытая галерея-энгава наверху и множество деревянных сёдзи на разной высоте, обклеенных прозрачной бумагой, казались жилыми. Из длинной трубы сбоку валил дым, ветер натягивал парусом тряпичную вывеску «Купальни Вари-я». Слышен был шум льющейся воды, из-за торца здания клубился пар, будто там располагался горячий источник. И ни души.

— Странно… — пробормотал Цуна и подошёл к перилам, протиснулся между двумя массивными балками, такими же красными как «Купальни». Далеко внизу из туннеля выезжал поезд, стуча колёсами по рельсам. Цуна рванул к противоположным перилам, глянуть, не лучше ли видно оттуда, вскочил на нижнюю балку, хватаясь за дерево обеими руками, — и тут что-то заставило его повернуть голову.

Рядом стоял высокий парень с короткими, торчащими в стороны белыми волосами и узким лицом. Он растерянно смотрел на Цуну, словно узнал его. Цуна открыл рот поздороваться — сердце бешено колотилось в груди, непонятно чему радовалось, а интуиция вновь вопила: «Беги!» Тени от перил на досках моста стремительно вытягивались, как будто время побежало вскачь. Незнакомец вдруг отчего-то разозлился, подался вперёд, произнёс резко:

— Тебе нельзя здесь быть. Уходи!

— Э… — Цуна ничего не понимал. Он спрыгнул обратно на мост, боковым зрением невольно отмечая, как налились рыже-золотым цветом облака, словно при заходе солнца. В подтверждение этого безумия незнакомец прикрикнул:

— Э-э-й! Скоро стемнеет. Уходи, пока не поздно!

Стремительно опустились сумерки, горизонт весь покрылся ржавчиной, а небо поблекло.

Незнакомец настороженно обернулся к зданию, чертыхнулся и схватил Цуну за плечо:

— Уже фонари зажглись. Скорей!

Бесцеремонно развернул и толкнул прочь:

— Беги через реку. Я задержу время!

Цуна, не успевая ни толком реагировать, ни хоть слово вставить, подчинился. Побежал, глядя через плечо, как незнакомец складывает пальцы щепоткой и что-то выдувает из них, звонкое и блестящее, похожее на чешую.

Вспыхнула неоновая надпись «Кафе», за ней один за другим — фонари и гирлянды. Цуна быстро спускался по лестнице, в висках стучало, впереди была кромешная темнота и ряды погружённых во мрак и тишину ресторанчиков. Он на пару секунд остановился, протёр глаза, возмущённо пробормотал: «Чего это он», а за ним по пятам будто кто-то шёл и зажигал свет. Появлялись неясные тени за стойками и на стульях, они стекали с них и вырастали из земли. Все они оборачивались ему вслед. Цуна отшатывался, петлял, звал Реборна, сознание механически всё фиксировало и не опознавало знакомые предметы, ставшие вдруг чуждыми, пугающими.

А когда окончательно запаниковавший Цуна подскочил к детям, а те развернулись к нему — он замер.

На табуретах сидели два поросёнка, крупных, упитанных, в клоках одежды Ламбо и И-Пин, вокруг них валялась разворошённая еда, огрызки, кости, перевёрнутые тарелки. Тот поросёнок, что должен был быть Ламбо, посмотрел бессмысленным взглядом на Цуну, не прекращая жевать, и потянулся за новым блюдом на стойке.

Из глубины ресторана, полускрытая паром, появилась зеленоватая фигура, у неё в руке была зажата лопаточка для жарки, которой она отхлестала по рылу порося, и тот с пронзительным визгом свалился с табурета на пол, подняв тучу брызг из объедков.

Цуна отшатнулся, упёрся во что-то и никак не мог заставить себя сдвинуться вбок и бежать-бежать-бежать. Воздуха в груди не хватало, а в глазах всё плыло. Поросёнок развернулся рылом к Цуне, закричал, разбрызгивая крошки и слюну из пасти. Цуна наконец отмер и рванул прочь.

На знакомой уже улице — теперь открывшейся с новой стороны — шли, ползли, семенили и переваливались тёмные объёмные полупрозрачные фигуры, большие и маленькие, высокие или толстые, с глазами и отростками, напоминающими ноги-руки. Или только ноги — множество маленьких ног.

— Ламбо! И-Пин! Реборн! — заорал Цуна, в панике оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не мог поверить, что те свиньи — это его малыши. И где Реборн?! Куда он пропал в такой момент?! Он же должен за ними всеми присматривать!

Тень за стойкой призывно помахала лапкой, будто подзывая. Внутри всё сжалось, к горлу поступила тошнота. Цуна завертел головой, вновь стал звать — безрезультатно. Отчаяние захлёстывало, и ноги сами понесли его обратно, по улочкам, мимо монстров, от которых Цуна с воплем отскакивал, к лестнице, где у подножия громоздились валуны и текла жиденькая речушка. А там рукой подать до «стонущего» здания, за которым, возможно, сидят заждавшиеся в машине Реборн и дети.

Цуна спустился по последним ступенькам и с разбегу вошёл по пояс во что-то холодное и мокрое.

— Вода? — Цуна, тяжело дыша, выбрался из неё на каменные ступеньки и уставился в даль, усыпанную огнями. На том берегу во всех домах горел свет, неоновые вывески и надписи, и величаво возвышалось мрачное, но тоже подсвеченное «стонущее» здание. Теперь, по воспоминаниям и старым ощущениям, оно немного напоминало вокзал с залом ожидания. Но вместо поезда на Цуну двигался двухъярусный пароход, тоже весь в огоньках. Плыл по воде, которой ещё полчаса назад и в помине не было!

— Нет… Проснись! Проснись! — Цуна начал дёргать себя за волосы, зажмурившись и повторяя слова, как мантру. Неуверенно открыл глаза, понял, что ничего не изменилось, и затряс головой: — Это всё сон!

Присел на корточки и обхватил себя руками. Раскачиваясь, повторял и повторял:

— Это же сон. Это сон! Ну проснись же!

Вода плескалась о ступеньки. Судя по шуму волн, пароход приближался.

— Пусть всё исчезнет! Исчезай! Исчезай!

Почувствовав неладное, Цуна разогнулся и поднёс к лицу свои внезапно полупрозрачные руки. Поднял ладони и увидел сквозь них собирающийся пришвартовываться пароход, яркий и материальный. Сердце ухнуло в желудок и там затрепыхалось.

— Прозрачный! — Цуна подскочил. Потёр ладони, словно так мог вернуть им плотность. Тело ощутимо становилось невесомее. Через пару секунд прозрачными стали и предплечья. Цуна схватился за голову.

— Это сон. Просто сон!

Деревянный трап в виде обыкновенной доски опустился от парохода, распахнулись все двери в нём. Из них выплыли прямоугольные белые маски с чёрными знаками на них — они отбрасывали на стены тени, похожие по очертаниям на хэйянских придворных — Цуна видел такие в учебнике истории. Они плыли в воздухе бесконечной вереницей, но как только оказывались над трапом, из ниоткуда появлялись плащи и головные уборы. Цуна попятился, но тут увидел, как из воды поднимаются уже знакомые бесформенные монстры со светящимися глазами, и не выдержал: заорал и бросился вверх по склону, оскальзываясь в траве.

 

К плечам кто-то — или что-то? — притронулось, осторожно, тепло. Цуна вздрогнул, поднял голову и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд почти прозрачных глаз. Тот незнакомец!

— Не бойся, — отрывисто сказал он. — Тебе надо что-нибудь съесть.

Цуна сидел около лестницы, по которой поднимались неведомые существа, и его лихорадило; он почти полностью стал прозрачным. Услышав о еде, он замотал головой:

— Нет. Нет! Нет!

Не хватало, чтобы он тоже превратился в свинью!

— Открой рот и проглоти это. — Незнакомец достал круглую конфету. — Надо обязательно жрать здешнюю еду.

Несмотря на резкий тон, грубоватую речь и странную внешность, тот не выглядел враждебно или необычно — по сравнению с остальным так точно. Было в незнакомце что-то такое, что заставило решить, будто он не опасен, ну, почти, но всё равно Цуна не мог вот так просто довериться и продолжал мотать головой.

— Ешь, а то совсем пропадёшь!

— Нет! — Цуна попытался оттолкнуть незнакомца, но руки прошли сквозь него. Цуна ошарашенно уставился на то, как запястье пересекает лицо напротив, и ладонь выходит через ухо.

— Не бойся, — незнакомец вдруг оскалился в подобии добродушной улыбки, и Цуна уставился на ровный ряд острых зубов. — В свинью не превратишься.

Цуна не верил и по инерции загораживался прозрачными бесплотными руками, ощущая себя хуже, чем в детстве, когда он боялся темноты и не мог слезть с кровати, чтобы дойти до туалета. Сейчас все прошлые проблемы казались глупыми и далёкими, в голове стоял шум, в глазах темнело. Но незнакомец держал крепко, осторожно, уверенно. Через силу протолкнул конфету между губ Цуны со словами: «Ну, глотай!»

Кое-как разжевав, он с третьей попытки смог заставить себя проглотить.

— Молодец! А теперь дотронься до меня, — незнакомец подставил свою ладонь. — Давай, попробуй!

Цуна недоверчиво ткнул в неё кончиками пальцев. Твёрдо и тепло.

— Получилось! — с сомнением, удивлением и радостью произнёс Цуна, и его немного попустило.

— Конечно! — незнакомец ободряюще хлопнул Цуну по плечу и потянул вверх за локоть, сам поднимаясь на ноги. — Пойдём, что ли.

Цуна схватил незнакомца за руку:

— А И-Пин и Ламбо? Где они? Они не превратились в свиней?

— Ты их увидишь, но позже.

Незнакомец резко напрягся, глянул в небо и присел, прижимая Цуну к лестнице и закрывая своим телом.

— Тихо!

В ночном небе кто-то летел. Цуне почудилось, что у этого кого-то было птичье тело, огромный размах крыльев и, кажется, человеческая голова — лица под капюшоном он толком не смог рассмотреть. Очередное чудище заставивило Цуну содрогнуться и онеметь от нехорошего предчувствия. Ища защиты, он придвинулся, почти вжался в тело незнакомца. Мерзкое создание сделало круг над ними, а Цуна следил, затаив дыхание, впитывая успокаивающее чужое тепло.

— Она ищет тебя. Видишь? Скорей, бежим отсюда.

Попытавшись встать вслед за тянущим его незнакомцем, он понял, что не может.

— Чёрт, мне никак не встать! Что же делать? — прошептал Цуна.

— Успокойся, сделай глубокий вдох.

Цуна зажмурился и послушался.

— Заклинаю водой и ветром, сила, вернись! — Над ногами прошёлся холодок, от бедра к колену. — Вставай!

После этих слов Цуна с удивительной лёгкостью вскочил на ноги.

Они побежали с небывалой скоростью. Сердце колотилось в ушах, но тяжело не было. Мимо проносились огни, они свернули в переулок, оказавшись в узком пространстве между двумя стенами, впереди замаячила закрытая деревянная дверь. Незнакомец вскинул руку, и дверь сдвинулась вбок. Они заскочили в полутёмную подсобку — справа громоздились в два Цуниных роста необъятные бочки, оплетённые канатами; спустились вниз по скрипучей лестнице и пронеслись мимо кувшинов, покрытых красной бумагой. Мимо огромных рыб, лежащих в кадках и на полу, целых и полуразделанных, мимо висящих на крюках птичьих туш и мясных вырезок, мимо холодильных камер, к еще одной двери, снова открывшейся по мановению руки. За ней оказался хлев со свиньями в загонах. Цуна нёсся между ними и думал: неужто среди них И-Пин и Ламбо? А может, даже и Реборн?

Они выбежали вновь на улицу.

— Когда пойдём через мост, не дыши.

Незнакомец отпер калитку, в этот раз вручную, за ней выложенная камнями дорожка вела к уже знакомому мосту, а по её бокам цвели кусты. Цуна не разбирался в них. Что-то нежно-сиреневое со снопами бутонов и малиново-красное с множеством некрупных цветков.

— Запомни: всего один маленький вдох рассеет нахрен моё колдовство, — они вошли в калитку. — И тебя сразу заметят.

Что-то внутри дёрнулось от ругательства, но смущение не смогло пробиться сквозь смесь из возбуждения, волнения и уже ставшего привычным страха, перехватившего горло. Поэтому Цуна только кивнул, проходя вслед за незнакомцем. Хотелось вцепиться в его косоде и расплакаться, но Цуна сдержался. Словно прочитав мысли, незнакомец сжал его руку и сказал:

— Успокойся.

Они пересекли сад и подошли ко второй калитке. Мимо неё к мосту брели странные существа, большие и маленькие, странно одетые: кто в шаровары и шляпу — на ней висели, покачиваясь, котелки, плетёные корзинки, дощечки, кто задрапированный в покрывало с налепленными на него фудами и ведром на голове. Если, конечно, голова там была. Кто-то походил на огромного утёнка с листком кувшинки на макушке, кто-то — на вязанку сена. Кого-то Цуна вообще не мог описать словами и только молча таращился. В довершение всего, у входа на мост стояли две жабы с фонарями и приветствовали гостей.

— Я уходил по своим делам, — небрежно и холодно бросил жабам незнакомец.

— Да, конечно, пожалуйте домой, — вежливо поклонились те, не замечая Цуну.

— Вдохни поглубже, — приказал незнакомец. Цуна вдохнул. — Не дыши.

Для надёжности Цуна зажал рот и нос. Через полтора шага они ступили на мост; время потянулось смолой. 

Они шли. И шли.

И шли… Бесконечно долго, мимо вереницы разномастных чудищ; шаги дробно и гулко отскакивали от деревянных досок.

Им навстречу, вдоль перил, двигался дух не дух, может, лишь очередной полупрозрачный монстр с грустной улыбающейся маской вместо лица. Один его глаз светился звеняще-синим, как вода в горном озере, другой — красным, тяжёлым и тревожным цветом. Монстр обернулся, когда они прошли мимо: Цуна был уверен, что на него, именно на него посмотрели, и на душе сделалось тяжело, муторно и как-то особенно одиноко.

У другого конца моста стояли девушки в белых косоде или цветных кимоно и красных хакама; приветствовали — «Заходите на праздник, наши грязные гости!» — четверых косматых, седых и рогатых... наверное, демонов. Цуна проклял себя за то, что не интересовался мифологией Японии, никого не мог признать и понятия не имел, как себя вести. Ему оставалось только идти за незнакомцем, которому инстинктивно хотелось доверять, жаться к нему и не отпускать, но и его Цуна слегка побаивался. Дикость происходящего давно превысила всякие границы, и он почти перестал удивляться творящемуся вокруг безумию.

— Не волнуйся, уже скоро, — подбодрил незнакомец. Получалось у него так себе, словно никогда раньше этим не занимался. И хотя Цуна не перестал тревожиться, всё равно был благодарен за эту неуклюжую, но искреннюю поддержку.

Вдруг им на встречу выпрыгнула лягушка в фундоси и дзюбане:

— Господин Ало! Где вы были, а?

Она подпрыгнула до уровня лица Цуны, и тот от неожиданности вдохнул — но тут же вновь зажал себе рот и нос.

— Человек? — подозрительно и неприязненно спросила лягушка, присматриваясь. Подпрыгнула ещё раз и Ало — так вот как звали незнакомца! — взмахом руки загнал её в прозрачную чёрную сферу, а потом, шепнув: «За мной», рванул вперёд.

Они пролетели остаток пути, взметая подолы хакама и кимоно, Ало открыл неприметную низкую дверцу в заборе, и они просочились внутрь.

Снова сад. Сквозь прозрачную бумагу, натянутую на сёдзи, падал тёплый жёлтый свет, и метались с той стороны фигуры невиданных существ, силуэтами вполне похожие на человеческие.

— Господин Ало! Господин Ало! Здесь человек! Вы чувствуете запах, — причитал кто-то, пока Ало и Цуна прятались за кустом. И повторяли на разные голоса:

— Запах человека. Человека…

Словно в этом было что-то страшное или отвратительное. Цуна поёжился.

— Плохо, тебя заметили.

— Прости, я не удержался.

Ало склонился над Цуной, белая прядь чёлки коснулась щеки. Волосы Ало пахли речной водой. Цуна не знал, откуда у него эта ассоциация, она всплыла сама, из глубин подсознания. 

— Ничего страшного. Ты молодец, Савада Цунаёши.

— Зови меня просто Цуной.

Ало прищурился, кивнул. Приобнял Цуну за плечи и склонился к самому лицу.

— Слушай меня очень внимательно. Слушай и запоминай, повторять не буду. Я пойду их отвлеку, а ты тихо выйдешь отсюда. Понял?

Руки у Цуны похолодели. Он ухватил Ало за ворот каригину:

— Нет, останься со мной, пожалуйста!

Только не опять одному!

— Я объясню, как тебе выжить в нашем необычном мире, — Ало взлохматил Цуне волосы и усмехнулся. — И спасти ребятню, хотя они сами виноваты в том, что случилось.

— Так они и вправду стали свиньями? — Цуна до сих пор надеялся, что это не так, хотя где-то в глубине души почти смирился.

— Замри.

После прикосновения прохладных пальцев под звук голоса Ало в голове Цуны начали появляться картинки.

— Когда всё утихнет, выйдешь через заднюю калитку.

_Цуна видит деревянную калитку в сплошной стене. С одного бока — откуда-то он знает — цветёт камелия, её алые лепестки устилают траву, с другой — те самые нежно-сиреневые снопы бутонов — гортензия._

— Спустишься по лестнице до самого низа.

_Калитка выводит на маленькую площадку, от которой вниз тянется узкая крутая лестница, прижавшаяся к стене. Лестница кажется бесконечной._

— Увидишь вход в котельную. Там, где горит свет.

_Снова маленькая площадка, правда, огороженная. Напротив лестницы трубы — оттуда валит пар — и вентиль, ржаво-красный. В стене дверь, с виду обычная, с круглой ручкой, а ещё неяркая лампочка над косяком._

— В котельной работает «мамочка» Луссурия. Иди к нему.

_За дверью снова трубы, вентили, пар, и проход, в котором, кажется, ревёт пламя._

— Луссурия? — повторил Цуна. Ало кивнул.

— Скажешь ему, что хочешь здесь работать. Упрашивай его, как только можешь. Тех, кто здесь не работает, Занзас сразу превращает в зверей.

— Занзас? Кто это?

— Сам увидишь. Это главный колдун. Босс…

Нехорошее предчувствие заворочалось в душе у Цуны. Ало говорил о «боссе» одновременно напряжённо и с восхищением:

— Он будет пугать тебя, чтобы ты захотел домой. А ты всё равно требуй работу. Соглашайся даже на тяжёлую. И Занзас не сможет тебе отказать. 

Цуна шмыгнул носом. Он ничего не умел, всю работу по дому делала мама.

— Господин Ало! Господин Ало!

— Мне пора, — Ало положил ладонь на плечо Цуны, сжал. — И, будь добр, высеки в своей башке, что я твой друг, Цуна.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — спохватился Цуна. Он, конечно, сам предложил так его называть, но что он именно «Савада Цунаёши» — не говорил.

— Мне кажется, я знал тебя раньше, — растерянно ответил Ало и наморщил нос, будто пытался что-то вспомнить. А потом зубасто усмехнулся. — А меня зови Ало. Но ты и сам, поди, уже понял.

Он вдруг погладил Цуну по щеке и встал, тут же переключаясь на отвлечение:

— Я здесь! Откройте!

— Господин, вас зовёт Занзас.

— Да иду я, иду. С чего такой переполох? Кудахчете, как куры, увидевшие лису!

Цуна нагнулся, выглядывая из кустов. Ало снял дзори и вошёл внутрь, исчезая из поля зрения. Одетый жаб с усиками убрал его обувь внутрь и закрыл сёдзи. Прислуга, или кто они там, ушли вслед за Ало. Цуна выдохнул, пряча лицо в коленях и сцепляя руки в замок, досчитал до трёх и пополз на карачках к задней калитке.

Осторожно прикрыв её за собой, он, цепляясь за стену, шаг за шагом приблизился к лестнице без перил и глянул вниз. Ветер бросился ему в лицо, взъерошил волосы. Ступеньки убегали в темноту, изгибаясь вокруг здания, мигали лиловые огоньки над исходящей паром трубой ещё ниже. Железную дорогу под всем этим освещал жидким светом фонаря шумно бегущий по рельсам поезд; его окна ярко светились во мраке ночи.

Сглотнув, Цуна присел и протёр бриджами доски, съезжая по ним к первой ступеньке. Нащупал кроссовкой следующую, подтянулся на руках к краю — ветер продолжал теребить волосы и одежду и грозил своротить его в пропасть — и осторожно опустился на вторую ступеньку задницей. Нащупал третью, переместил вторую ногу — и оступился, съехав на пару ступенек вниз, цепляясь влажными ладонями за шероховатое дерево. Ноги повисли в пустоте, и Цуна тут же попытался нащупать опору под собой. Опустился ещё на одну ступеньку, опираясь руками на предыдущую, и перевёл дух. Пульс стучал в висках, в кончиках пальцев; в боку кололо. Цуна глянул через плечо на лестницу. Она меняла направление четыре раза до заветной двери. Падать было высоко, он точно разобьётся. Цуна зажмурился. «Трус. Никчёмный Цуна. Двигайся!» Он аккуратно развернулся корпусом, проверил ногой следующую ступеньку на прочность, перенёс вес второй ноги на неё…

Доска обломилась, Цуна сорвался вниз, проехав на спине по ступеням первый пролёт. По инерции вскочил на ноги на втором и, немыслимым образом удерживая равновесие, пронёсся остаток лестницы под собственный оглушительный вопль.

И врезался в стену.

В ушах звенело, ладони саднило, лицо от удара онемело. Над головой загрохотала отодвигаемая створка, в окно высунулась жаба, курившая сигарету. Она выдыхала широкую струю дыма огромной пастью и смотрела куда-то вдаль. Цуна вжался в стену и мысленно взмолился, чтобы жаба не вздумала смотреть вниз. Мелкими шажками передвинулся за угол и продолжил спуск. Дальше было легче, может просто Цуна исчерпал свой запас страха, а может, помогла вмонтированная в стену труба, изображавшая перила. Последние ступеньки он преодолел на подгибающихся ногах, перепрыгивая с одной на другую, так высоко они отстояли друг от друга. Но, не дав себе отдышаться, огляделся по сторонам и открыл дверь.

Внутри, в предбаннике, как и показывал ему Ало, оказались трубы, вентили, круглые датчики напора. У стены приютилась раковина и зеркало над ней, на сушилке висело полотенце. Было жарко. 

Огромная тень, падающая в проход, ведущий в следующее помещение, дёргалась и шевелилась.

Цуна, крадучись, приблизился.

Огромный закрытый котёл с трубами и вырывающимся из сопел огнём он обозвал «бульбулятором». Перед ним на возвышении сидел жилистый крупный мужчина с зелёным ирокезом на голове и, кажется, что-то растирал в чаше. Сбоку постамента имелись длинный рычаг и большое колесо, стояли три огромных банки с разноцветным мелким содержимым. За спиной у мужчины блестел горчичным боком пузатый чайник, перед которым примостилась глубокая пиала, в каких обычно подают рис, с палочками для еды. С потолка свисала красная дощечка, а внизу… Цуна протёр глаза. Внизу, по узкой доске, упирающейся в жерло бульбулятора, двигались мохнатые комки сажи на тонких ножках и тащили куски блестящего чёрного спрессованного угля. Заслонка на жерле открывалась, оттуда полыхали языки пламени, и сажа кидала уголь в горящую пасть. А потом возвращалась в норы, откуда вновь появлялись с «грузом».

У мужчины оказалось шесть рук. Пока двумя он работал ступкой, третьей рукой доставал горсть чего-то розоватого из банки, четвёртой поправлял тёмные очки на носу, пятой крутил колесо. Цуна так обалдел, что отступил назад, в полумрак предбанника. Между лопаток с присвистом чем-то обожгло, Цуна испуганно обернулся, понял, что это пар, и с облегчением прислонился к стене. Вздохнул и снова выглянул за угол.

Продолжая что-то растирать и крутить колесо, мужчина свободной рукой взял молоток и постучал им несколько раз. Сажа втянулась в свои норы вместе с углём.

Цуна вышел вперёд, остановился у ящиков, тянувшихся от пола до потолка по двум стенам.

— Простите, — промямлил он, еле ворочая языком, ненавидя себя за тихий неуверенный голос. Мужчина повернул к нему голову, не прерывая работу, и потянулся к чайнику. Глотнул прямо из носика и отвернулся. Цуна одновременно выдохнул — привлекать внимание было жутко, расстроился и немного разозлился.

— Извините, — произнёс он громче, сжимая кулаки, и приблизился к мужчине. — Это вы «мамочка» Луссурия?

Мужчина прекратил скидывать толстой кисточкой растёртую до зелёной пыли массу в желоб перед собой и обратил внимание на Цуну.

— Ну я, милый. А тебе чего?

Цуна съёжился от певучего низкого голоса, отвёл глаза. Нет, надо смотреть в лицо, иначе невежливо!

— Меня прислал Ало. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне поработать у вас! — скороговоркой выпалил Цуна.

— Хм… — Луссурия посмотрел на Цуну поверх очков неприятным пронзительным взглядом, никак не вяжущимся с голосом, и в этот момент где-то звякнул колокольчик, а из квадратной трубы выпало ещё несколько красных дощечек, подвешенных на фиолетовые ленты. 

Луссурия сграбастал дощечки в охапку и проворчал:

— Сколько сразу табличек, совсем загонять меня решили, ироды. — Он вновь схватился за молоток и застучал им по колесу. — Малявки, за работу. За работу, милые! А ну, пошустрее! — гаркнул он, снова крутя колесо и вытаскивая из банок пучки пахучих трав и подкладывая их себе в ступку для растирания.

— Разрешите мне у вас поработать, — повторил Цуна, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал громко и уверенно, а у самого в желудке скручивался холодный ком страха.

— У меня работников хватает, милый, — отшил его Луссурия, не прекращая своих занятий. — Вон здесь сколько сажи, всегда замена найдётся. Ты уж прости. — Но сочувствия в голосе не было.

Цуна удивлённо обернулся. Из дыр в виде крошечных арок в стене у самого пола посыпались малявки, — та самая сажа на ножках — вновь тащившие на себе куски каменного угля. Они засеменили в сторону бульбулятора, покрывая собой весь пол, и Цуна отошёл в сторону, прижался спиной к постаменту, на котором сидел Луссурия. Но это не помогло: одна из малявок ткнулась в кроссовку и возмущённо пискнула. Цуна извинился, приподняв ногу и пропуская сажу. Но во вторую кроссовку упёрлась уже другая малявка, с ней столкнулась третья, тоже возмутилась, началось столпотворение, а Цуна балансировал на одной ноге и не знал, куда себя деть. В итоге он отпрыгнул и бочком пробрался в угол. 

В спину упёрлись ящики, а сделать шаг в сторону и встать с земляного пола на возвышение, выстланное полированными досками, он не решился — не в грязной же уличной обуви. Но Луссурия протянул руку в его сторону, бесконечно удлинившуюся — удивление было, но вялое, скорее озадаченность и ступор — небрежно помахал ладонью перед носом, отгоняя от ящиков, и Цуне пришлось сесть на доски и пригнуться. А Луссурия, как ни в чём не бывало, вытащил пучок трав, потянулся вверх, под самый потолок, и извлёк из другого ящика какой-то корешок — и как только отличал, где что? Ни один ящик не был подписан. Всё это добавил в смесь и принялся толочь, другой рукой дёргая две таблички из четырёх. Тоненько звякнул несколько раз колокольчик.

Цуна с грустью обхватил колени, устроив на них подбородок. Ало верил, что он сможет, но, видимо, зря. Как ему попасть к Занзасу и получить работу, если даже Луссурия не хочет ему помочь?

Из дырки выполз гружённый огромным куском угля очередной комок сажи. Ножки у него подогнулись, и уголь придавил бедолагу, расплющив под собой. Малявка заверещал, но остальные обходили его, и не думая помочь — сами тащили куски разве что чуть меньше. Цуна подскочил, присел на корточки и ухватился за ношу малявки. Попытался поднять, но не тут-то было! Кусок угля оказался невероятно тяжёлым, непонятно, как такие крошечки таскали их на себе. Поднатужившись, он оторвал каменюку от пола: на нём осталось сажевое пятно, из которого тут же вылезла горе-малявка и с писком скрылась в дыре. Цуна растерянно сдвинулся в его сторону.

— И что мне с этим делать?

Косившиеся на него малявки, прервавшие свою работу, увидели, что он обратил на них внимание, и тут же вновь засеменили по своим делам, игнорируя Цуну.

— Мне здесь положить?

— Взялся, так помогай как следует! — усмехнулся через плечо Луссурия.

Цуна озадаченно моргнул, выдохнул и, с намерением сделать всё как надо, боком стал сдвигаться навстречу горящей пасти бульбулятора.

Малявки посторонились, пропуская его вперёд. Цуна ступил на железный выступ, отделявший адскую машину, греющую воду, от земляного пола — под ней был глубокий провал. Глядя в пылающий зев, плюющийся искрами, он быстро кинул в него уголь и отскочил к банкам. Пот катил по лицу градом, дыхание сбивалось, тяжёлое и шумное.

Сквозь грохочущее в ушах сердце пробился уже знакомый писк. Цуна уставился на придавленную ношей малявку, дрыгающую конечностями. Окружавшие его комки сажи уставились на неё в недоумении, пару раз моргнули и тоже уронили на себя свои ноши. Сгрудились рядом с Цуной, вереща и один за другим не справляясь с тяжестью. Цуна ошарашенно смотрел на них, пока Луссурия не застучал молотком, возмутившись:

— Так, малявки, хотите снова стать растёртой в пыль сажей?! А ты, — обратился он к Цуне, — не отбирай у других работу. Тоже мне помощник! — Луссурия потряс молотком перед его носом. — Их чары рассеются, если они не будут работать.

Цуна сжался. Он совсем не хотел никому такой участи. Но ещё больше его огорчили следующие слова:

— Нет здесь для тебя дела. Ищи в другом месте!

Малявки, как один, поднялись на ножки и угрожающе запищали. Надвинулись на Цуну в праведном гневе — тот вертел головой и не знал, что делать. Обида жгла горло. Он же хотел только помочь!

— А вы чем недовольны? Смотрите у меня! А ну, быстро за работу!

Неприметная дверь в половину человеческого роста между ящиками сдвинулась. За ней оказался белобрысый парень в косоде с подвязанными лентой рукавами, в хакама, завязанных под коленями, и в фартуке. Волосы у него по форме напоминали маленьких осьминогов на шпажках, а глаза отливали яркой зеленцой даже в царящем полумраке. В зубах же была зажата тлеющая сигарета.

— А вот и обед. — В одной руке, как оказалось, парень держал деревянную корзину, в другой — маленький поднос с пиалой, наполенной рисом и жареными креветками. — Вы что, опять ссоритесь? — спросил он с насмешкой, подходя к Луссурии и протягивая еду. — Хватит ругаться.

Луссурия с довольным вздохом потянулся к пиале.

— А плошка? Просил же — ставь заранее.

— Как всегда суров, — проворковал Луссурия, протягивая свободной рукой пустую плошку и забирая полную. — Перерыв! Обед!

Сажа, восторженно вереща, побросала уголь и сгрудилась перед вставшим на колени парнем, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая. Тот начал кидать горстями цветной сахар из корзины, как вдруг заметил Цуну и скривился. Цуна вжался в стену.

— Это же человек! Ничего себе, — воскликнул парень, удивлённо вскочив на ноги и тыча в Цуну указательным пальцем. — Значит, из-за тебя там такой шум поднялся?

— Это племянник мой, — с достоинством, неторопливо поглощая рис, огорошил Луссурия. — Милый мальчик, правда?

— Твой племянник?

Цуна непонимающе уставился на Луссурию.

— Хочу, говорит, работать. А у меня работы нет. — Тот откусил от креветки, довольно причмокнул. — Отведи его к Занзасу, а? Там он сам справится.

— Ещё чего! — возмутился парень, раскидывая сахар нервным, размашистым жестом. — Было бы за что стараться!

— А вот за что. Свежий косяк. Сам набивал. А мои смеси ты знаешь, — Луссурия повертел перед его носом самокруткой. На щеках парня появился румянец, он подозрительно покосился на оплату.

— Всё равно тебе нужно заключить договор с Занзасом, милый, — обратился к Цуне Луссурия. — Сходи, испытай судьбу.

— Ладно. — Парень быстро схватил косяк и высыпал остатки сахара, перевернув корзину верх дном. — Эй, мальчишка, пошевеливайся, — крикнул он, сдвинув брови.

Едва не навернувшись на кусках угля, Цуна выбрался из завала и подбежал к парню. Сердце радостно колотилось в груди, пальцы подрагивали. Он с трудом мог поверить, что «мамочка» Луссурия заступился за него, и теперь есть шанс устроиться на работу, спастись самому и, он надеялся, выручить детей.

Убрав пустую плошку в корзину, парень сжал кулаки и упрекнул:

— Мог бы хоть сказать спасибо или хорошо.

— Хорошо.

— Вот тупица. Давай скорее, — парень развернулся и пошёл к двери.

— Хорошо. — Цуна снял кроссовки и встал на полированные доски.

— Ты что, кроссовки с собой возьмёшь? И носки сними.

— Хорошо! — Цуна сел на доски и принялся рьяно выполнять наказ. К нему стянулись малявки, прижимая к себе сахарные разноцветные звёздочки и тараща круглые глаза. Цуна поставил на земляной пол кроссовки, в которые сунул носки, и малявки тут же обступили обувь со всех сторон. Цуна уже почти пролез в дверной проём, когда парень развернулся к нему и буркнул:

— А Луссурию забыл поблагодарить. Ведь это он тебе помог.

Точно! Цуне стало стыдно, он поспешно развернулся, выпрямился и стукнулся макушкой о полки. Упал на колени, держась за голову, затем сложил перед собой руки и глубоко поклонился:

— Спасибо вам большое.

Луссурия умильно сложил руки в молитвенном жесте под подбородком.

— Душка. Удачи, милый.

Всё ещё пребывая в радостном ошеломлении, Цуна закрыл за собой створку двери.

— Занзас живёт на самом верху, — сообщил парень, уверенно шагая вперёд, мимо стоящих вдоль стены картонных ящиков, плетёных коробок, пузатых, в рост Цуны и меньше, кувшинов и досок. Над головой горела в простеньком плафоне неяркая лампочка, с трудом рассеивая мрак коридора дальше метра от себя, доски пола тускло поблёскивали в её свете.

Они подошли к новому проёму — парень цепко осмотрелся по сторонам и махнул рукой, предлагая идти за собой. Здесь вращались огромные шестерёнки и звучало оглушающее дробное постукивание. А дальше, над головой, вверх-вниз двигались подвешенные на тросах кабинки. Лифты. Цуна засмотрелся, и парень, в ожидании уже стоящий на платформе, его поторопил. 

Они поднимались между этажей, по которым сновали туда-сюда жабы, знакомые уже девушки, ранее приветствовавшие снаружи гостей — или другие? Они были так похожи, что Цуна их почти не отличал — и парни, все одетые как новый знакомый Цуны. Прошли мимо подвязанных занавесок, за которыми жабы в шапочках-эбоси и платках на мордах разливали и раскладывали еду, и нырнули в новый лифт.

— Будет ещё одна пересадка, — предупредил парень, не глядя на Цуну.

— Хорошо.

Лифт вскоре остановился, и спина сопровождающего напряглась. В проёме стоял высокий толстый белый… редис? Репа? С узкими глазами и красной пиалой на маковке. Под внушительным животом болтался кусок ткани, прикрывая причинное место. Цуна нервно хихикнул.

— А вам куда? — севшим голосом спросил парень. Монстр указал отростком, похожим на руку с пальцами, наверх. — Вы ошиблись, этот лифт не идёт наверх! Вам надо ехать на другом.

Цуне показалось, что вежливая речь даётся парню нелегко. Говорил тот мрачно, почти цедил сквозь зубы. А может, так было из-за сигареты?

Они протиснулись мимо «редиса». Цуна весь сжимался, стараясь казаться незаметным, и следовал нога в ногу за своим провожатым. «Редис», поскрипывая, двинулся вслед за ними.

Под мостом, насколько хватало глаз, располагались огороженные круглые ванны — купальни — полные горячей, зеленоватой от настоев, которые готовил Луссурия, воды и гостей — всевозможной… нечисти? Цуна глазел на щупальца, рога, хвосты и мех «грязных гостей», пришедших помыться в «Вари-я». Некоторых щётками надраивали девушки и парни. Наверно, они тоже не были людьми, хотя и выглядели вполне по-человечески.

— Он не отстаёт, — заметил Цуна.

— Не верти головой, — огрызнулся новый знакомый.

Они подошли к лакированным дверцам. Парень нажал на кнопку, вызывая лифт. Дверцы разомкнулись, и оттуда вышли лохматые… демоны? боги? в белых юкатах, а жаба-проводник вежливо сообщила, что они приехали. Парень заслонил Цуну собой.

— Банкетный зал направо, уважаемые, — лебезила тем временем жаба, выходя следом за демонами. И вдруг обернулась:

— Гокудера, — позвал она тут же откликнувшегося нового знакомого Цуны. Гокудера толкнул Цуну в лифт, пока проход загораживал «редис».

— Чем здесь пахнет? — подошла к Гокудере жаба и принюхалась. — Человек? Пахнет человеком.

— Неужели? — деланно удивился Гокудера.

— Пахнет-пахнет. Вкусно так.

«Редис» зашёл в кабинку и повернулся к Цуне спиной, полностью закрывая его своей тушей от ненужного внимания.

— Ты что здесь прячешь? — не унималась жаба. Вновь принюхалась. — Быстро признавайся.

— Может, вот это?

— Косяк «мамочки» Луссурии! — жадно воскликнула жаба. Цуна уже не видел их, но слышал. — Дай мне!

— Ещё чего! Я сам его выпросил!

— Ну, хоть затянуться. Хоть один разочек! — Цуна выглянул из-за широченной спины и увидел, как жаба пытается выхватить из рук Гокудеры самокрутку. Но Гокудера был выше и насмешливо качал «вкусняшкой» перед её носом.

— Нажмите на рычаг, и лифт поедет, — обратился к ним Гокудера. Цуна с трудом дотянулся до рычага и опустил его. 

Монстр глубоко дышал, Цуна жался в угол. Лифт остановился, в щель между стеной и боком «редиса» Цуна увидел тянущиеся справа и слева по коридору сёдзи — за ними колыхались причудливые тени от фигур, а перед сёзди валялось бесчисленное количество пар дзори. «Редис» опустил рычаг, и они вновь поехали вверх. 

Несмотря на вынужденную тесноту и соседство с монстром, Цуна только волновался: по лбу и вискам тёк пот. В голове вообще не было ни одной мысли. Он покосился на «редис», опасаясь, не накинется ли; тот скосил глаза в ответ, и Цуна тут же потупился. Стало неловко.

Лифт остановился, разъехались створки, и за ними оказался новый коридор с мраморными полами, мрачными каменными стенами и высокими вазами. Цуна и «редис» выглянули наружу. Было темно, только два фонаря горели над дверьми из красного дерева в дальней стене.

Монстр зашёл обратно в лифт и поклонился. Цуна ответил тем же. Створки лифта закрылись, оставляя его одного. Неприятный холодок куснул между лопаток. Цуна вдохнул, выдохнул, затем подошёл к двери — ледяной пол холодил ступни — и ухватился за массивную золочёную ручку.

— А постучать забыл, мусор?

Цуна отшатнулся. Волосы на затылке и шее встали дыбом.

— Что, ещё один невежа пожаловал?

Говорил молоточек в виде морды льва. Цуна по привычке съёжился и услышал, как щёлкнул замок. Двери со скрипом распахнулись. За ними был богато обставленный зал: с вычурными столиками и стульями на гнутых ножках, лепниной, картинами на стенах и хрустальной люстрой — и ещё одни двери, которые тоже распахнулись. А за ним ещё зал с дверьми, и ещё, и ещё… По мере того как глазу открывался новый зал, в люстрах загорались свечи.

— Что ж, заходи, — услышал он низкий мужской голос.

Цуна невольно напрягся, давя в себе душный животный страх.

— Иди сюда, — кто-то словно дёрнул Цуну за грудки. Он ойкнул: ноги оторвались от пола, и его понесло вперёд, а за ним с грохотом закрывались двери и щёлкали запираемые замки. По бокам замелькали высокие вазы, сплошь изрисованные узорами, пустая прихожая с ответвлениями и дверьми. Цуну резко развернуло в одну из них, так что клацнули зубы, и понесло дальше по тёмному коридору — теперь ноги скользили над ковром.

Открылась ещё одна дверь, Цуну швырнуло вперёд. Он упал, несколько раз кувыркнулся и уткнулся носом в мягкий ворс. А сев, схватился за ушибленный затылок.

Наверно, он очень сильно стукнулся, потому что к нему по ковру прискакала голова без тела: оливковая, с пышными усами, стоящей колом бородкой и такими же волосами. Но почему-то больше всего Цуну поразили серьги в виде зонтиков.

Голова прыгала вокруг Цуны и теснила его то влево, то вправо, повторяя одно слово: «Босс».

— А ну тихо! Хватит шуметь, отброс, — донеслось из-за массивного стола. На нём громоздились книги, мешочки с монетами, шкатулки с драгоценностями и револьверами, золото и канцелярские принадлежности. 

Цуна уставился на сидящего за ним мужчину.

Даже так было ясно, что он высокий. Широкие плечи с накинутым на них расшитым мундиром, небрежно распахнутая на груди чёрная рубашка, крупные смуглые руки в массивных, жирно поблескивающих золотом перстнях, а голова в тени. Мужчина наклонился вперёд, горящая лампа осветила некрасивое породистое лицо с узким подбородком, замерцала в опасно прищуренных, отливающих алым глаза и обрисовала плотно сжатые, искривлённые в ухмылке губы. От виска к скуле тянулся тёмный шрам, похожий на ожог. В матово-чёрные волосы были вплетены енотовый хвост, спадавший на плечо, цветные перья и бусины, придававшие Занзасу — а теперь уже не возникало сомнений, что это он, — вид совсем уж фантастический и жуткий.

Цуна открыл и закрыл рот. Невидимая зловещая аура давила, гнула, сковывала руки и ноги. Но почему-то Цуна больше не боялся. Он так далеко зашёл, что не собирался отступать.

— Простите. Позвольте мне поработать, — с каждым словом набираясь уверенности произнёс Цуна.

Занзас взглянул в ответ мельком и сделал непонятный жест в воздухе. С характерным звуком застёгиваемой молнии рот Цуны склеился. Он схватился за щёки, замычал, пытаясь разомкнуть губы, но ничего не выходило, и вот уже настоящая паника скручивалась в груди.

— Нечего глупости говорить, мусор, — сказал тем временем Занзас. — Что умеет делать такой нескладёха? Людям здесь появляться не следует. — Занзас убрал в шкатулку звякнувший чем-то мешочек, резко захлопнул крышку. — В наши купальни приходят отдыхать духи и божества со всех концов земли, — лениво процедил он и сунул в рот сигарету. — А твои брат с сестрой, ну надо же, как свиньи, сожрали угощение для наших гостей. — Голос Занзаса наливался силой, накатывая на Цуну волной. — И получили своё, — с этими словами в руке Занзаса загорелся рыже-красный огонёк, от которого он и прикурил. — Так что тебе теперь тоже не вернуться в свой мир.

Занзас выдохнул дым носом, спросил:

— Хочешь стать свиньёй, а, мусор? Или превратить тебя в уголь?

Цуна молча слушал, у него дрожали губы и плечи, першило в горле от густого едкого дыма. Он слушал и ждал.

Занзас расхохотался, сотрясаясь всем телом.

— Чего дрожишь? Ссышь? Правильно. Но ты молодец. Смог добраться до меня. Видать, кто-то помог тебе. Надо его похвалить. Расскажи-ка мне, кто у нас такой добрый? — спросил он вкрадчиво, прищурившись, и снова прочертил пальцами воздух, «расстёгивая» Цуне рот.

— Можно мне у вас поработать?!

— Опять ты за своё?! — взорвался Занзас, хлопнув кулаком по столу.

— Дайте мне работу! — повторил Цуна отчаянно и вызывающе.

— За-мол-чи-и!!! — заревел по-львиному Занзас, да так, что со стола разлетелись бумажки, брызнули в стороны веера, драгоценности, печати, чернильницы и деньги. Занзас медленно вышел из-за стола, заставив отпрянуть, — сердце ушло в пятки, — угрожающе надвинулся и прорычал в лицо:

— Нет у меня никакой работы для такого недотёпы, тупицы и плаксы, как ты! — твёрдыми смуглыми пальцами Занзас тыкал в грудь Цуны, едва не прожигая футболку насквозь. Цуна вытянулся в струнку, стараясь даже дышать через раз. В гневе Занзас был по-настоящему страшным. — Ни за что тебя не возьму! Небось хотел меня провести? — Занзас ступил Цуне за спину, громко шепча в ухо: — Не будешь ты работать, понял, мусор? Хватит с меня лежебок и дармоедов! А может, сгноить тебя… — цепкие жёсткие пальцы начали отбивать на плече Цуны неторопливый, раздумчивый ритм, — на самой тяжёлой и грязной работе, заставив гнуть спину днями и ночами? — шершавые, горячие подушечки легли на горло, ногти прочертили по кадыку жгучие полосы. Цуна нервно глотнул, колени сделались ватными, как у плюшевой игрушки.

Но тут раздался шум. С полок посыпались книги, подсвечники и часы, свалились на пол чудом уцелевшие на столе вещи, взметнулись занавеси и полетели из-за тяжёлых пурпурных штор щепки. За шторами оказалась дверь, к которой стремглав кинулся Занзас.

— Тихо! Что случилось?!

Дверь распахнулся, послышался вой и вопли «кровь!»

— Да не ори ты, сейчас коробочкой солнца всё залечим. Придурок, а не кузен. — Занзас высунулся из-за двери:

— Ты всё ещё здесь? — прошипел он. — Пошёл отсюда.

— Я хочу здесь работать! — упрямо повторил Цуна, ощущая себя попугаем, которого вот-вот поджарят.

— Хватит кричать! Ты его… — в воздухе что-то блеснуло, что-то, очень похожее на лезвия, срезая с волос Занзаса несколько прядей и перьев. — Да сейчас я! Вот! Смотри, всё заживает! И крови нет!

Цуна покосился на замершую на полу голову и выпалил, сжимая кулаки:

— Разрешите мне поработать!

— Ладно, ладно. Только не ори, мусор! А ты спи дальше! — обратился Занзас к невидимому собеседнику. К кузену. Цуна не решался представить, как тот выглядит. Судя по поведению, ещё больший псих чем Занзас. Главное не ляпнуть этого!

Занзас нырнул за раскромсанную дверь — с внутренней стороны из неё и вправду торчали ножи.

Повисла звенящая тишина. Цуна растерянно топтался на месте и хлопал глазами, не зная, что делать дальше. Его всё-таки приняли на работу? Правда? У него получилось? Правда?!

С опрокинутого ящика взметнулся в воздух один из листов бумаги, с пола — перьевая ручка и устремились к Цуне. Он подхватил их; вокруг него вновь запрыгала голова, повторяя надоедливое «Босс».

— Это твой договор. Можешь его подписывать.

Занзас вышел из-за штор, вынимая из волос щепки, мановением руки заставил разбросанные предметы воспарить и лечь аккуратными стопками по местам.

— Дам я тебе работу. Но если станешь ныть, что устал и хочешь домой, превращу в свинью.

Перекошенная картина на стене повисла ровно, монеты нырнули в мешочки, взмыл под потолок обрушенный карниз.

— А где я должен подписать? Здесь? — Цуна ткнул пальцем в строчку внизу листа.

— Здесь, здесь. Да не копайся, мусор, пиши быстрее.

Цуна огляделся по сторонам, подошёл к камину и сел на колени, положив договор на неприкрытый ковром пятачок мраморного пола.

— Ну это ж надо… — ворчал за спиной Цуны Занзас. — И как меня угораздило дать эту клятву. Брать на работу каждого отброса, который попросит.

Цуна аккуратно вывел своё имя в указанном месте.

— Подписал?

— Да.

Лист вырвался из-под рук и спланировал к Занзасу.

— Хм. Твоё имя Цунаёши?

— Да.

— Больно длинное, — Занзас провёл ладонью над подписью — блеснули камни в перстнях — словно отдирал её от листа. В воздухе зависли чернильные иероглифы, которые Занзас в итоге сжал в кулаке. — Теперь тебя будут звать Коо. Ты — Коо. Понял? Если понял, отвечай, Коо!

— А? Да!

— Ты звал меня, босс? — раздался знакомый голос сбоку. Цуна резко обернулся. Ало.

— Наш новый работник. Присмотри за ним.

Цуна растерянно моргнул, перевёл взгляд обратно на Занзаса.

— Хорошо, — ответил Ало с некоторым почтением. Цуна вновь посмотрел на него. Сердце радостно билось. Я справился, Ало!

— Как тебя зовут, мальчик? — обратился к нему Ало.

— Цу… Ой… То есть, Коо.

— Что ж, Коо, пойдём.

Лифт спускался вниз, Цуна набирался смелости заговорить с Ало. Слова стояли в горле раскалёнными камнями.

— Знаешь…

— Зря не болтай, — оборвал тот грубо. Он не выглядел дружелюбно, скорее холодно и отчуждённо, и это обескураживало и очень расстраивало. — Будешь звать меня «господин Ало», — безразлично добавил Ало, не глядя на Цуну. Коо, теперь его зовут Коо. Имя «Цунаёши» окончательно затёрлось в мыслях и померкло, ушло куда-то в глубину памяти. 

Выйдя из лифта, они спустились по лестнице вниз, между ярусами, забитыми прислугой. Все таращились на Коо, кто-то открыто, кто-то, прячась за бумажными стенами или толпясь по другим лестницам и украдкой выглядывая. Напряжение и неодобрение разливалось в воздухе горькой ноткой, шепотки царапали кожу.

Ало остановился напротив стойки, Коо старался держаться за его спиной и не слишком откровенно передёргивать плечами. Их обступили со всех сторон: девушки брезгливо прикрывали лицо рукавами, редкие парни кривили рты, жабы, от мала до велика, пучили глаза.

— Господину, конечно, виднее, но это уж слишком, — каверзно заметила одна неприлично розовая, как свинья, жаба за стойкой. У неё были смешные тонкие усики и зелёная шапочка-эбоси. Коо смутно различал этих представителей служебного персонала купален между собой.

— Зачем нам человек? — вторила ей другая. Усы щёткой и тёмно-красная шапочка.

— Он подписал договор, — невозмутимо парировал Ало.

— Договор?

— Я буду стараться, — Цуна вежливо поклонился.

— Нет уж, нам его не надо, — за спиной вполголоса заговорили. — Не выношу запах человека.

Вокруг согласно загалдели.

— Дня три здесь поест, и запах совсем исчезнет, — спокойно возразил Ало. Коо бы порадовался, что тот вступается за него, если бы не мерзкое ощущение, что Ало всего лишь выполняет приказ, а на Коо ему плевать. — А если будет отлынивать от работы, сварите его в котле.

Коо вздрогнул. Прислуга с сомнением начала переглядываться. «Я тоже теперь прислуга», — напомнил себе он.

— А ну, быстро за работу! — прикрикнул на всех Ало, на секунду становясь похожим на себя прежнего. Или нет, и всё это игры разума? — Куда делся Гокудера?

— Что?! Его ко мне, что ли? — возмутился Гокудера, подпиравший дверь. Проходящие мимо парни и девушки мерзко хихикали.

— А ты, кажется, просил помощника? — высокомерно уточнил Ало. Жабы за стойкой противно заулыбались:

— Как же, помним, девять раз заводил разговор на эту тему.

— Ну да, на десятый, наконец, дошло, — огрызнулся Гокудера.

Коо сжал крепче кулаки. Очень хотелось засветить по разноцветным противным рожам.

— Ладно! — недовольно протянул Гокудера, и Ало повернулся к Коо.

— Иди с ним.

— Хорошо! — заученно ответил он и бросился к Гокудере.

— Опять мне отдуваться, — продолжал возмущаться Гокудера, уперев кулаки в бока. Сигарета прилипла к его нижней губе и воинственно вспыхивала алым глазом. — Учтите, с вас причитается!

— Ладно, иди.

Гокудера воинственно хмыкнул как сплюнул. Коо продолжал растерянно смотреть на Ало, уже забывшего о его присутствии. В глазах противно щипало.

— Идём! — шёпотом окликнул его Гокудера, ныряя в коридор. Они прошли первый поворот, и Гокудера неожиданно остановился напротив фусума, обклеенных прозрачной бумагой — за ними проглядывала деревянная веранда и сумрачное море под едва начинающим светлеть небом.

— Ты просто молодчина! — радостно сообщил Гокудера, разворачиваясь к Коо.

— А?

— Я даже поволновался чуток, ты же такой недотёпа! Не бойся, — с улыбкой заявил он, сияя не хуже начищенного чана, — если что-то будет не понятно, спрашивай у меня.

— Угу, — выдавил из себя Коо.

— Что с тобой?

— У меня колени трясутся, — признался он. Не верилось, что удалось пережить эту ночь.

***

  
— Здесь наша комната, — сообщил Гокудера, включая лампу и входя в небольшую комнату, выстланную татами. Коо остался стоять снаружи, грея босыми ногами полированные доски коридора. За спиной, под верандой, прошуршали колёса поезда. В утренних сумерках Коо рассмотрел несколько футонов с одеялами. Гокудера одну за другой отодвигал дверцы стенного шкафа, успокаивая:

— Поешь, выспишься — полегчает.

Коо подошёл к Гокудере и поймал кинутую ему в руки тряпку.

— Передник стираешь сам. Хакама, — выдал следом красные штаны. — Ты такой маленький, Десятый… — Гокудера вытянул из стопки одежды красный каригину. — Тц, великовато…

— Десятый? — удивлённо переспросил Коо. Гокудера кивнул, продолжая копаться в тряпье. — Коо тебе не подходит. Я девять раз пытался себе выбить работника в нашу команду, но без толку. Так что будешь Десятым.

Коо помялся и кивнул.

— Гокудера-кун, скажи… Здесь что, сразу двоих Ало зовут?

— Двоих? — удивился Гокудера так, что сигарета едва не выпала у него изо рта. — Его одного-то слишком много, — проворчал он, вытягивая очередной каригину. — Велико, — уронил на татами рубаху и покосился на Коо. — Ты поосторожней, ведь он помощник Занзаса.

Слёзы навернулись без спросу, не сдерживаемые ничем. Одиночество и разочарование навалились всем своим весом на плечи, согнули Коо, подкашивая колени.

— Где ж это? Вот, нашёл! — воскликнул Гокудера. Коо всё пытался сдержаться, уткнувшись носом в выданную одежду, но не мог, и беззвучно всхлипывал, сжимая зубы.

— Эй, ты чего? Ну, хватит, не плачь, — между лопаток легла прохладная ладонь.

— Что расшумелись. Потише, Гокудера, — кто-то зашевелился на футоне, сонно и недовольно забормотал.

— Ладно тебе. Не видишь, новенькому плохо! — горячо возразил Гокудера, продолжая утешительно похлопывать Коо по спине. Слёзы не хотели высыхать.

 

***

  
Сквозь зыбкую полудрёму Коо видел, как по каменной винтовой лестнице на вершину башни поднимается Ало. Как распахиваются створки двери в стене, похожей на фусума, и на деревянный балкон выходит Занзас. На перилах его ждёт странное маленькое существо в капюшоне и со змеёй над ним, кусающей себя за хвост. Ало наблюдает, как Занзас оборачивается в белоснежного тигра, а существо в капюшоне — Маммон — меняет очертания своего тела на воронье, и вместе с Ало и с Левиатаном — так зовут голову, откуда-то всё это знает Коо, — наблюдает и кланяется он сам. Тигр вспрыгивает на перила, встряхивает гривой и ступает по воздуху, уносясь вместе с Маммон вдаль, навстречу светлеющему горизонту. Ало выключает свет в помещении, Левиатан с неизменным «Босс» упрыгивает куда-то вглубь, купальни «Вари-я» погружаются в густой утренний туман, только совы иногда ухают в полной тишине.

***

  
Коо трясся под одеялом, лёжа рядом с футоном Гокудеры. Озноб бил крупной дрожью, с ним никак было не справиться.

Когда в их комнате почти бесшумно отъехали в сторону сёдзи, Коо зажмурился, делая вид, что спит. Кто-то мягко ступал по одеялам, остановился рядом с футоном Коо и коснулся его плеча со словами:

— Приходи к мосту. Я отведу тебя к И-Пин и Ламбо.

Знакомый голос различался едва слышным шёпотом, предназначенным только для Коо. Сердце замерло, он забыл как дышать на несколько бесконечных секунд, а потом подскочил на футоне, но в комнате уже никого не было. Коо надел хакама, взял каригину в руки и выполз в коридор, бесшумно прикрыв за собой сёдзи. Спустился по бесконечным лестницам и умудрился не заплутать, выйти к подвалу «мамочки» Луссурии. Тот спал там же, где и работал, подложив под голову подушку и накрывшись одеялом. Ирокез смешно топорщился в разные стороны, неизменные чёрные очки подпрыгивали на носу в такт дыханию. Пахло травами и нагретым деревом. Коо невольно улыбнулся, закрутил головой по сторонам:

— Где мои кроссовки?

Из дыр в стене лупали глазами малявки. Они выползли наружу, вытягивая за собой одну за другой кроссовки. Оставив их перед Коо, расползлись полукругом, настороженно таращась.

— О, спасибо, — вытащив носки, он влез в кроссовки, не расшнуровывая их. Поправил задник, постучал носком об пол, чтобы лучше сели. Малявки внимательно за ним наблюдали и устремились вслед, когда Коо направился к двери наружу. Они с писком подпрыгивали у порога, не то прощаясь, не то желая хорошего пути, не то не хотели расставаться, и он помахал им рукой.

Вчерашняя крутая лестница больше не казалась страшной. Коо спокойно поднялся по ней, слушая проносящийся внизу поезд, глядя вдаль на скопище ресторанчиков, залитых утренним светом.

Выйдя из неприметной калитки, Коо притормозил. На середине моста стоял чёрный силуэт в маске с разноцветными глазами и смотрел в упор на Коо. Вспомнилось, что видел его вчера здесь же, и, кажется, несмотря на магию Ало, монстр заметил его присутствие. Это было словно в другой жизни.

Собравшись с духом, Коо ступил на мост. Поклонился духу, или кто это был, торопливо проходя мимо него, и не выдержал, побежал вперёд, ощущая пристальный взгляд в спину. Кожа покрылась мурашками, неприятно ёкнуло в животе. Добежав до конца моста, Коо обернулся, но позади никого не было. Сделалось жутко, и тут же пришло облегчение.

Ещё чьё-то присутствие заставило Коо резко обернуться. Ало! Такой же как и при первой встрече, со смеющимися глазами, тёплый, почти родной!

— Пойдём, — сказал он, и Коо, не задумываясь, послушался. Они шли по лабиринту между цветущими кустами, Коо едва поспевал за широким шагом Ало, пока не вышли к хлевам. Солнце уже шпарило вовсю, вдалеке прокукарекал петух.

В хлеву было душно и сумрачно. На подстилке лежали два поросёнка. Бока их вздувались и опадали, похрюкивали другие свиньи. Коо недоверчиво посмотрел на Ало, и тот утвердительно кивнул. Подскочив к заграждению, Коо воскликнул:

— И-Пин! Ламбо! Это я! — он запнулся, вспоминая своё имя. — Это я! Коо! И-Пин! Ламбо!

Но поросята никак не отреагировали, только один лениво дёрнул ухом. Подошёл Ало, и Коо спросил:

— Они болеют? Им плохо?

— Нет. Просто нажрались и теперь спят. Они даже не помнят, что были людьми.

Коо закусил губу от досады.

— И-Пин! Ламбо! Я обязательно вас спасу! Только, пожалуйста, сильно не толстейте, а то вас съедят.

Не в силах больше смотреть на довольно дрыхнущих поросят, Коо выбежал из хлева. Но быстро выдохся и присел у очередного цветущего куста, напротив грядок с капустой. Ало вмиг оказался рядом. Постоял немного и вытащил из-за пазухи бриджи и футболку Коо.

— Держи. Спрячь это.

Коо прижал одежду к себе.

— Я думал, всё выкинули.

— Ты пойдёшь в этом домой! — не терпящим возражений голосом заявил Ало. Присел рядом и снова вынул из-за пазухи свёрток. Коо тем временем порылся в складках одежды и вытащил из кармана бриджей конфетные обёртки и листок, исписанный мелким круглым почерком.

— Это обёртки от конфет Ламбо, — он грустно улыбнулся, потом нахмурился, — и, кажется, инструкция от мамы. Точно! Она оставляла мне записку, чем в дороге кормить Ламбо и И-Пин! Дорогой Цунаёши… Цунаёши?.. Это же… это моё имя!

— Занзас, вместе с именем, отнимает и память, — с досадой сообщил Ало. — Оставайся для всех Коо. А своё настоящее имя спрячь подальше, но помни!

Цуна кивнул.

— Да, я чуть его не забыл. Превратился в какого-то Коо.

— Если забудешь имя, то не найдёшь дорогу домой. Я вот не могу своё вспомнить, — добавил Ало глухо, недовольно тряхнув волосами. Захотелось дотронуться до них, отвести с лица. Цуна покусал губу, не решаясь на это. Спросил, чтобы что-то сказать:

— Твоё настоящее имя?

— Да. И вот что странно: что ты — Цунаёши, я помню.

От Ало исходили прохладные волны спокойствия, он сам будто весь светился изнутри, говоря это. Показалось: что-то похожее уже было и оставило нереализованное смутное желание чего-то интимного.

Ало развернул сверток у себя на коленях. В бамбуковой плетёнке лежали рисовые шарики.

— Ешь! Ты же сегодня не ужинал.

— Не хочется, — Цуна погрустнел и отвернулся. Есть и вправду не хотелось, в груди свернулась тяжесть. Он едва не потерял имя, окончательно удостоверился, что И-Пин и Ламбо превратились в поросят, вспомнил о родителях — они, наверное, беспокоятся? А что с Реборном? Он вернулся домой, не став их искать? Что он сказал отцу и маме? Или его превратили в уголь?!

Ещё и это смутное желание разбередило душу.

— Надо.

— Говорю же — не хочу, — мотнул головой Цуна, мрачнея ещё больше.

— Я заколдовал их, — пробился сквозь пелену отчаяния голос Ало. — Сожрёшь всё до крошки, и печали пройдут! — нетерпеливо объяснил он. — Бери, ну!

Цуна взял. Откусил кусочек, прожевал и проглотил. И вдруг почувствовал вкус еды и то, что очень голоден. Он откусил уже огромный кусок — мама обязательно отругала бы его за это, но мысль отдалась в груди не тоской, а теплом. Он кусал и кусал, а от сердца тепло и щемящая боль поднимались к горлу, щекотали нос и выплёскивались из глаз слезами. Цуна слопал шарик до конца, измазавшись в рисе, и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Вспоминал, как Реборн бил его за такое, обзывал девчонкой, и ревел всё громче. Ало неуклюже приобнял его за плечи и молчал, уютно, понимающе, только сопел смешно, явно не зная, как утешать, но Цуне не нужны были слова, ему было достаточно, что тот рядом. Он длинно шмыгнул носом, глянул на подсунутые ещё два рисовых колобка. Взял оба и, поочерёдно откусывая то от одного, то от другого и ощущая, как эмоции бушуют рвутся наружу, испуганно заплакал навзрыд.

— Да блин. Реви, сколько влезет, но утирать сопли я тебе не буду. Со слезами всё плохое уйдёт, не пугайся ты. Что так на меня смотришь? Эй… Э-э-э-эй!..

Цуна тщательно утёр лицо рукавом и бросился Ало на шею.

 

— А я уж думал, целоваться полезешь, — пробормотал тот. Ухмыльнулся, обнимая Цуну за талию.

Кажется, он понял, что за смутное желание испытывал.

— Ты не против? Я могу! — сквозь икоту заявил Цуна и ткнулся мокрым носом в гладкую щеку.

— Фу… ты горький и солёный. И вся рожа в рисе! — деланно возмутился Ало, а сам притиснулся ближе. Рот у Ало был тёплый, а язык прохладный. Он вылизал лицо Цуны, забрав себе и слёзы, и крупинки риса, тронул губами губы Цуны, а затем вдруг поцеловал уверенно и жадно. Цуна опешил, но инстинктивно поддался. Его на прощание поцеловала одна девочка из бывшей уже школы, но это было совсем по-другому. Более неловко, не так откровенно. Не так чудовищно смущающе — до пылающих ушей и сбившегося дыхания, и не так сладко. Слаще конфет Ламбо. И стало спокойно на душе, ведь всё было как надо. И верилось, что у него всё получится.

***

  
Они вышли из сада, что располагался рядом с мостом.

— Сможешь дойти без меня? — спросил Ало.

— Да. Ало, спасибо. Я буду стараться. — Прижимая к себе свою одежду из человеческого мира, Цуна поклонился. Щеки у него горели, на лице блуждала глупая улыбка, а Ало смотрел насмешливо и понимающе. Цуна отвернулся, не в силах выносить этот откровенный взгляд, и побежал по мосту. А пробежав его, обернулся и раскрыл рот от удивления. В небе летел ослепительно-белый дракон.

Цуна смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не растворился в пронзительной утренней синеве.

Вечером зарядил проливной дождь. Откуда-то Цуна знал, что Занзас сейчас летит домой, а за ним преданно и неотступно следует Маммон. Что внизу зажигаются фонари в ресторанчиках, готовясь к приходу гостей, и даже в такую погоду в «Вари-я» не будет недостатка в посетителях. Прислуга уже вовсю просыпалась, потягивалась, умывалась и причёсывалась, косясь на Цуну, который помогал Гокудере убирать в стенной шкаф футоны и одеяла.

— Куда ты подевался? — выговаривал ему Гокудера. — Я тут чуть не свихнулся!

— Извини! — Цуна старался не тормозить. На душе было легко, ночь ожидалась с опаской, предвкушением и азартом.

— У Гокудеры новый помощник. Да ещё какой… — шептались вокруг. Но Цуну это не напрягало. Он взял с доски свою именную дощечку и столкнулся с неизвестным парнем, который недовольно огрел его грубым: «Не мешайся» и пихнул в сторону. Надо было привыкать.

Рабочий день начался с мытья полов в холле. Пока Гокудера и остальные трое парней успевали пробежаться с тряпкой по лакированным доскам в одну сторону, Цуна с трудом доходил до середины, поскальзывался и падал. А в этот момент парни уже протирали полы в обратную сторону. Правильно отжимать тряпку Цуна тоже не умел, и Гокудера его каждый раз поторапливал. В один из таких моментов к ним подошла жаба с книжечкой:

— Гокудера, Коо, вы моете большую ванную.

— Как?! Ведь это работа жаб! — возмутился Гокудера.

— Приказ начальства. Да как следует помойте.

Пришлось подчиниться. Цуна дотащил кадушку с грязной водой до стены, отодвинул сёдзи в сторону, потом вылил воду в сад. И увидел, как мокнет под дождём знакомый уже, наверное, всё-таки дух. Цуна растерянно поклонился.

— Вы там не промокнете?

Дух ничего не ответил, только его маска продолжала сладко улыбаться.

— Десятый, давай быстрее!

— Сейчас! — откликнулся Цуна и ухватился за кадушку. — Я не буду закрываться, — сказал он духу. Уходя вслед за Гокудерой, он обернулся и увидел, как тот ступил внутрь и тут же растворился в воздухе, словно утренний туман.

Гокудера воинственно двигался между кабинок с ваннами, неся на плече две щётки на длинных ручках. Цуна тащил за ним кадушку с колючими мочалками, полотенцем и прочей мелочёвкой. Из кабинок выглядывали слуги и с любопытством смотрели им вслед.

— Гокудера, важное задание? — спросил кто-то им в спину.

— Отстань!

В купальне ванна и полы были завалены сеном, все в плесени и потёках, изнутри ванна заросла жирной грязью.

— Ну, дела. Похоже, они её вообще не мыли.

Из купальни напротив послышался жабий смех. Гокудера грозно цыкнул на них и устремился внутрь. Цуна ступил следом, поскользнулся на сене и шлёпнулся на задницу, разбросав содержимое кадушки вокруг себя. Жабы вновь захихикали. Ну и пусть.

Они довольно быстро справились с сеном, а вот ванну отмывать получалось медленно и тяжко.

— Это ванна для особо грязных гостей, — пояснил Гокудера, пыхтя рядом с Цуной по щиколотку в мыльной воде. — И липкая, не отдерёшь.

— Гокудера, Коо, скоро придёт первый посетитель, — сообщила та же жаба, что и скинула на них это задание. Цуна уже различал их по голосам.

— Да, мы сейчас! — крикнул Гокудера, не прекращая работать мочалкой. Добавил тише, чтобы только Цуна услышал: — Да он над нами издевается, — и в сердцах шлёпнул мочалку на дно.

— Здесь нужен настой. Сходи к дежурному за табличкой, — Гокудера подсадил Цуну, чтобы тот выбрался.

— За чем? — спросил Цуна, хватаясь за край ванны и неуклюже переваливаясь наружу. В итоге кувыркнулся пару раз, болезненно приложившись затылком.

— На ней название настоя.

— Хорошо, — ответил Цуна, сообразив, что Гокудера о тех табличках, которые получал Луссурия. И кинулся выполнять поручение, ещё не понимая, куда. Здесь ни с чем не стоило медлить.

И тут же спохватился:

— Гокудера-кун, а дежурный — это где?

***

  
Начищенный револьвер приятно оттягивал руку. Занзас рассматривал гравировку в виде двух затейливых «Х» на рукояти, и удовлетворение разливалось терпким вискарём по венам. Но что-то неприятно дёрнуло под рёбрами, и он насторожился.

Палец сам лёг на спусковой крючок. Опасность.

— Что за херня? Кто-то чужой?

Занзас бездумно взял второй револьвер и подошёл к окну. Распахнув створки, высунулся наружу. Лил противный дождь, от которого сразу начинало зудеть в ладонях пламя, внизу горели фонари ресторанов.

— Надо же. Какая-то мерзость воспользовалась дождём и пробралась сюда. Вот идиоты.

Хозяева ресторанчиков задвигали сёдзи и гасили свет. Только красные фонари снаружи продолжали гореть. По центральной дороге кто-то двигался. Кто-то большой и отвратительный.

***

  
— Буду я тратить на вас настой, — возразил Цуне дежурный — очередная жаба с усами и в шапочке-эбоси. Он сидел за стойкой с табличками на огороженном возвышении, румяный и противный до дрожи. Отказав, он тут же изменился в лице, слащаво здороваясь с девушкой в кимоно и выдавая ей заветную табличку. Подошла ещё одна, просто сказала:

— Господину Кацурэ.

— Вот, сернистый настой, — с улыбкой протянул нужное дежурный и тут же снова изменился в лице. — Нечего здесь стоять. Иди, работай! Ничего, руками ототрёте! — и снова: — Доброе утро! 

— Но мне сказали, что обязательно нужен настой, — упрямо повторил Цуна.

— Вот непонятливый. О, настой полыни. Надеюсь, вам понравится! — и вновь табличка утекла из рук к другим. Цуна заскрипел зубами.

Внезапно за стойкой появился знакомый уже дух в маске. Он улыбался, и правый глаз особенно ярко горел красным. Цуна спохватился, что неприлично глазеет, чуть ли не с открытым ртом, и поздоровался поклоном. Но дух исчез раньше, чем дежурный обернулся, озадаченный поведением Цуны. Затрезвонил телефон.

— Да, дежурный. Ой, это вы!

Одна из табличек взлетела в воздух, дежурный, сжимающий трубку, завопил, попытался свободной рукой поймать беглянку, но у него ничего не вышло — в воздухе словно соткалось из синего тумана щупальце, проткнувшее насквозь вредную жабу, и та замерла на несколько секунд, страшно вращая глазами, неподвижная и молчаливая. Табличка нырнула в руки Цуне.

— Большое спасибо! — не веря своему счастью, поблагодарил Цуна и дал дёру. Он ещё успел расслышать рык Занзаса в трубке и блеяние дежурного, что всё в порядке. А потом лоб обожгло, Цуна вспомнил, что нечто похожее было уже пару раз во сне. Он увидел перед мысленным взором Занзаса, высокого и мрачного, склонившегося над черепом:

— К нам что-то проникло.

— Неужели человек? — спрашивал череп голосом дежурного.

— Вот ты и выясни! Ало сегодня нет.

«Ало нет…» — тревогой потянуло в солнечном сплетении. И почему-то интуиция, вечно молчащая на экзаменах, шепнула, что случилось что-то плохое.

***

  
— Неплохой настой нам дали! — изумился Гокудера, вертя в руках табличку. — Это мы отправим «мамочке» Луссурии, — с улыбкой сказал он, цепляя табличку за защипку на конце сиреневой ленты. Она висела внутри обитой бамбуковыми панелями стены за неприметной дверцей. Дёрнув ленту и отправив название настоя Луссурии, Гокудера захлопнул дверцу. — Гостей пока мало, сейчас пришлёт.

Чуть поодаль, почти под потолком, сдвинулась одна из панелей, оказавшаяся полой прямоугольной трубой, опустившейся перпендикулярно стене. 

— Дернешь за эту верёвку, пойдёт вода. Попробуй. — Гокудера забрался на ванну и ухватил петлю, которая свешивалась с нижней части трубы. Цуна вскарабкался к нему наверх, едва балансируя на узком краю, уцепился за петлю — тут же нога его соскользнула, и он упал, не съехав вниз только потому, что держался за верёвку. Из трубы полилась горячая вода.

— Десятый, ты такой неумёха.

Цуна пропустил уже привычные слова мимо ушей и взобрался обратно на край, став рядом с Гокудерой. Уставился на закручивающуюся в воронку совсем не прозрачную, пастельно-салатовую воду.

— Какой замечательный цвет.

— В этот настой сушёных червяков добавляют, — Гокудера ухмыльнулся. — Такую грязюку оттирай-не оттирай, всё едино. — Он спустился на пол и посоветовал: — Когда вода наберётся, дёрни ещё раз. Можно уже не держать. Я схожу за едой.

— Хорошо! — Цуна осторожно разжал пальцы и отпустил петлю. Довольно улыбнулся. 

Он начал было спускаться, но увидел в углу духа, что помогал ему с настоем. Потерял концентрацию и снова свалился на пол, стукнувшись затылком. Теперь там точно будет здоровенная шишка. Цуна схватился за ноющую голову и пропустил момент, когда дух к нему подошёл.

— Простите, ванна ещё не готова, — Цуна вскочил на ноги, но тут дух вытянул вперёд обе руки в перчатках — в ладонях у него лежало несколько разных табличек. На пальцах правой блестели ободки от двух колец, и почему-то при взгляде на них Цуну как ледяной водой окатило. Захотелось съежиться и забиться в угол. Интуиция вопила: «Опасность!», но это же был дух, который помог ему! Цуна переборол себя и выдавил:

— Как много… Это всё мне? И как мне тебя звать?

— Му-ку-ро… — ответил дух, кивнул и попытался впихнуть Цуне таблички.

— Но мне столько не надо, — замотал головой Цуна. — Мне хватит одной.

Мукуро словно спал с лица, если маску можно было им назвать. Алый глаз полыхнул, таблички посыпались на пол, а Мукуро привычно исчез в клубах синеватого тумана, растворившегося в воздухе без следа. Вода, наполнив ванну до краёв, полилась через бортики. Схватившись за голову, Цуна досадливо дёрнул прядь волос и кинулся к верёвке.

***

  
Занзас спускался по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, а то и две. Прислуга, эти отбросы, растерянно толпились у входа в купальни. 

— Дух помоек? — рыкнул Занзас.

— Да. К тому же, он такой огромный, — ответила одна из жаб.

Подбежали ещё два отброса.

— Он приближается к мосту! Наши пытаются его остановить, но всё без толку!

Жабы с фонарями подпрыгивали на мосту, орали «Уходите! Сегодня закрыто! Стойте!», но было ясно, что это дохлый номер. Как только дух помоек приблизился, одни пошлёпались в обморок от запаха, другие сбежали, прикрывая рожи рукавом.

— Странно, — Занзас нахмурился. — Раньше дух помоек так не делал. Раз пришёл, придётся нам его принять, — сообщил он отбросам. — Обслужим его побыстрее и отправим восвояси.

За духом тянулись жирные вонючие помои, вышибавшие слезу на расстоянии.

— У нас непрошенный гость. Приносим извинения! Вернитесь в комнаты! Вернитесь в комнаты! — надрывались жабы в купальнях, поторапливая духов и богов выбраться из тёплых ароматных ванн. Парни и девушки носились с кадушками и черпаками, помогали выпроваживать постояльцев.

Цуна с недоумением наблюдал за суетой, пока к нему не подскочила одна из жаб:

— Гокудера, Коо, вас зовёт Занзас.

***

  
— Это твоё первое задание, — ткнул пальцем в грудь Цуны Занзас. — Искупаешь посетителя, который сейчас придёт.

— Но я же… — «ничего не умею» хотел сказать Цуна, но Занзас его нетерпеливо перебил:

— Не то превращу тебя в уголь! Всё ясно?

— Он уже тут! — пискляво сообщила жаба. За занавесями-нори что-то забулькало, жирные комья грязи и слизь просочились за порог. От ударившей в нос вони Занзас и Цуна отшатнулись, у обоих волосы встали дыбом. Жабы попрятались, зажимая носы. Цуна последовал их примеру.

— Прекрати, это невежливо, — просипел Занзас, явно старающийся не дышать.

Монстр, а иначе духа помоек Цуна не мог назвать, раздвинул мелкими щупальцами занавеси и приблизился вплотную.

— Добро пожаловать, гость дорогой, — прокаркал Занзас. Цуна же просто дурел от вони и думал, не упасть ли там же, где и стоит. Он поклонился «дорогому гостю», думая, что сейчас его глаза вылезут из орбит и канут в смрадной густой жиже, из которой, казалось, и состоял монстр. Тот тем временем протянул грязевое щупальце в их с Занзасом сторону.

— Только не стреляйте в него, Занзас-сан, — процедил Цуна сквозь зубы, краем глаза увидев страшное выражение лица «босса» при этом жесте гостя.

— А, деньги. — Занзас покосился на Цуну, кривя рот в улыбке. — Коо! Коо, возьми скорее деньги.

«Вот же мудак!» — отчаянно подумал Цуна и протянул ладони. В них плюхнулись несколько золотых монет и смачные комки грязи. Все мысли вымело из головы, по телу прошла дрожь отвращения, тошнота подкатила к горлу, но Цуна сдержался.

— Чего копаешься, мусор? Проводи гостя! — Занзас медленно отодвигался от них по стеночке. Цуна ему позавидовал.

На деревянных ногах он развернулся и потопал к купальным залам, выдавив из себя вежливое:

— Прошу вас.

В боковой комнате мелькнул с чашками риса в руках Гокудера. Прокричал уже ставшее родным: «Десятый!» и передёрнул плечами, озвучивая единственную мысль Цуны: «Мерзость!»

Рис в чашках почернел и стух от стоявшей вони.

— Открыть окна! — орал Занзас, проносясь по этажу, расположенному над купальными залами. — Всё открывайте!

Монстр вполз в купальню, где драили сегодня ванну Гокудера и Цуна. Подхватив кадушку с табличками для настоев и скинув туда деньги, Цуна посторонился, наблюдая, как монстр опускает свою тушу в воду. Та хлынула через край, смешиваясь с грязью и слизью, залила ноги Цуне по бёдра. Он заскользил в этом месиве, выронил кадушку из заляпанных помоями рук и упал сам. Падать оказалось привычно, почему-то даже не больно, и хотя он весь испачкался, отвращение отошло на задний план, в голове текли кристально ясные, чёткие мысли. В груди ширилось удивительное жёсткое спокойствие.

Источая миазмы, монстр глянул на свои грязные лапы-отростки, подплыл к краю и раскрыл пасть, из которой вырвались вонь и булькающий хрип.

Цуна сообразил, что воды не хватает. Он попросил подождать, а сам, преодолевая сопротивление густой жирной массы, стал пробираться к дверце, за которой была заветная лента с защипкой для табличек.

Где-то над головой расхохотался Занзас: «Сколько грязи». Одна из жаб, кажется, тот самый дежурный, в повязанном на морду платке осмелилась возразить: «Что тут смешного?» «Ему не выкрутиться», — заявил Занзас, но Цуна не спешил соглашаться. Не было никакой паники, только уверенность в себе. Он понимал, что его зрение и слух отчего-то обострились, как и рефлексы. И колотил по панели что есть мочи, чтобы дверца открылась. Та наконец поддалась, и Цуна со второй попытки закрепил табличку, выуженную из кадушки, и послал «мамочке» Луссурии.

Задрав хакамы, Цуна пробирался к монстру, превозмогая сам себя и грязь, липнущую к ногам. Он даже умудрился как-то вскарабкаться по пологой внешней стенке ванны, залитой помоями, не потерял сознание и не упал, когда монстр дохнул на него из смердящей пасти, но, дёрнув за верёвку и пустив воду, всё-таки кувыркнулся.

Барахтаясь, он уже думал, что всё, конец, он захлебнётся грязью, но тут его что-то подхватило и выдернуло на поверхность под льющиеся и льющиеся струи. Настой перебивал запах. Цуна дышал полной грудью и неосознанно водил руками по стене воды, когда вдруг понял, что что-то нащупал. Что-то продолговатое и ребристое.

— Десятый! Десятый, ты где?! — в купальню, шлёпая по воде, вбежал Гокудера с платком на лице. — Ты жив?! Я попросил у Луссурии всю воду, что есть. Он пообещал дать лучший настой.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Цуна. — Слушай. У него тут торчит большая заноза.

— Заноза?!

— Никак не вытащить! — Цуна подёргал «занозу».

— Что? Заноза? — раскатился над ними голос Занзаса. — Собрать всех внизу! И живее! — Он спрыгнул вниз, выстреливая из револьверов с двух рук. Из стволов ярко полыхнуло рыже-красное пламя, удерживающее Занзаса в воздухе.

— Коо, Гокудера. Наш гость вовсе не дух помоек! — огорошил тот. — Держите верёвку!

Моток бечёвки материализовался в воздухе, один конец нырнул в руки Гокудере и Цуне. Они быстро в четыре руки намотали её на «занозу».

— Что вы там копаетесь, отбросы? Давайте сюда. Ну-ка, живее!

На втором конце повисла вся прислуга, которую удалось согнать вниз. С воплем: «И взяли!» все принялись тянуть. Цуна крепко сжимал верёвку, упирался ногами в ванну и видел, как на балконах машут веерами в поддержку и повторяют за ними «Взяли!» гости купален. Это придавало сил и решимости.

С хлюпаньем из монстра вытянулся велосипед, заляпанный грязью.

— Так и знал. Тянем дальше, отбросы!

Цуна ухватился за раму велосипеда — несколько усилий и…

Из монстра вывалилась целая гора мусора, Цуна, Гокудера и Занзас едва успели отскочить. Шкафы, рамы, вёдра, банки, кегли, бочки, полки, трубы и тряпьё — чего только там не было! В руках у Цуны осталась леска от удочки, он с усилием дёрнул, и она вылетела со звонким чпоканьем. Хлынула вода, совсем другая, чистая, без настоя, заливая Цуну с головой, обволакивая со всех сторон. Сквозь прозрачную толщу донёсся голос Гокудеры: «Десятый! Ты жив?!» Цуна моргнул.

Над водной гладью появилось лицо, обтянутое сморщенной коричневой кожей. В улыбающемся рту почти не было зубов, глаза — затянуты чёрной повязкой, лысый череп мог похвастаться седым подобием ирокеза, а на том месте, где должна была находиться шея, висело жутковатое ожерелье из когтей.

— Молодчина, — похвалил старик и исчез.

Вода постепенно схлынула, выпуская из своих объятий Цуну, и он понял, что в руке у него что-то есть. Разжал ладони — в них лежал зеленоватый плотный шарик, немного похожий на пирожок.

Мокрая одежда облепила тело, до слуха долетал шорох оседающей воды и дыхание прислуги и гостей купален. Вдруг кто-то удивлённо закричал:

— Золото!

— Точно, золото!

В проходе началось столпотворение. Главная жаба пыталась сдержать натиск напирающей сзади прислуги, увещевая: «Стоять! Оно принадлежит хозяину!», но его никто не слушал. Прорывались, падали на колени в воду и песок и хватали перемешанные с песком золотые гранулы. Цуна смотрел на этот ажиотаж с непониманием.

— Тихо, отбросы! Наш гость ещё не ушёл! — рявкнул Занзас. Все разом притихли. В ванне забурлила зеленоватая вода, вспучилась огромными пузырями.

— Коо, ты мешаешь. А ну, вали отсюда, быстро! — Занзас подлетел к Цуне, дёрнул его за ворот каригину. Цуна кивнул, с почтением поклонился в сторону, где исчезло лицо старика.

— Откройте дверь! Гость отбывает! — орал Занзас прислуге. Цуна резво спрыгнул на пол, умудрившись в этот раз не споткнуться и не поскользнуться. Бурлящая вода ударила мощной струей вверх, из неё вырвалось похожее на длинную белёсую змею существо с бесчисленным количеством лапок, короткой гривой по всей длине и с лицом старика. Массивные створки дверей распахнул кто-то из постояльцев, и существо, счастливо хохоча, вырвалось на свободу, уносясь в тёмное, низкое небо.

Напряжённая тишина разбилась вдребезги стройным хором поздравлений от духов и богов — они подпрыгивали на месте, радостно подбрасывали веера и, наверное, если бы могли, устроили праздничный фейерверк. Цуну по спине с размаху хлопнул Занзас, довольно гаркнув:

— Коо, ты молодчина! Мы столько заработали! — он сжал пальцы на плече, и Цуну окатило приятным жаром, а внутри у него что-то запело-отозвалось, не менее жаркое и пугающе родное, так что вновь опалило лоб и захотелось взлететь. Цуна широко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. А кто это был?

— Это был знаменитый хозяин рек. Всем брать пример с Коо! — Занзас обвёл тяжёлым взглядом присутствующих и широко ухмыльнулся. — Ставлю всем по чарке.

Прислуга радостно захлопала в ладоши.

— Ну а теперь, — оскалился Занзас, — верните весь золотой песок.

Послышались возмущения и ропот: «Что?», «Так не честно!»

Боковым зрением Цуна заметил Мукуро, тот возник и исчез почти сразу в углу купальни, никем не увиденный. И очень грустный.

Вымывшись, Цуна сидел на веранде, глядел в небо и слушал доносящиеся с других этажей звуки веселья. В их комнате сидели и обсуждали произошедшее мальчишки-служки, а из головы не выходила одинокая фигура Мукуро. И Ало.

***

  
Подошёл Гокудера, сел рядом. Протянул Цуне большую плюшку:

— Будешь?

— Спасибо, — Цуна и впрямь проголодался. Он надкусил плюшку, та оказалась со сладкой начинкой из пасты азу.

— Эх. Теперь можно и передохнуть. — Гокудера растянулся на полу, подпёр кулаком голову. — Кстати, знаешь… был странный момент сегодня, когда мне показалось, что у тебя на любу огонь горит. Рыжий такой, на пламя костра похожий. — Гокудера приставил к переносице ладонь и растопырил пальцы. — Едва заметный. — Усмехнулся: — Что только не привидится, правда?

— Да уж… — Цуна потрогал лоб. Вспомнилось странное спокойствие, там, в купальне, и тепло, обжегшее кожу под чёлкой от прикосновения Занзаса. И раньше… Думать об этом, правда, всё было не с руки. Но, может, Гокудере и не привиделось? Что тогда это значило бы? С ним здесь что-то происходит, он меняется? От этих мыслей стало не по себе.

— Ало не было? — перевёл он тему. Это волновало его куда больше.

— Ты опять о нём? — удивился с набитым ртом Гокудера. — Он иногда пропадает куда-то. Говорят, Занзас поручает ему делать всякие гадости.

— Правда? — это, пожалуй, плохо укладывалось в голове.

— Гокудера, я выключаю, — донеслось из их комнаты.

— Ага.

Погас свет, и глухая темнота затопила всё вокруг. Но вскоре луна высветила небо и облака, посеребрила море. Протянула длинные тени от перил, от фигур Цуны и Гокудеры. Навалилась странная, щемящая тоска. Цуна свесил ноги с веранды и смотрел, как внизу, по скрытым в воде рельсам проехал поезд, освещая себе путь, а на горизонте сияла кипящая россыпь огней.

— Вдали город как будто море, — заворожённо произнёс Цуна, глядя на них.

— Ясное дело. После дождя как не быть морю. — Цуна покосился на Гокудеру. В этом мире, кажется, были свои законы. — Когда-нибудь туда поеду. Вот брошу работу и уеду. Сестра звала. Может, снова буду играть на пианино.

Только сейчас Цуна обратил внимание на руки Гокудеры. Разбитые работой, в мозолях, но определённо музыкальные пальцы.

— Здорово, — вздохнул он. Глянул на зажатый в руке подарок хранителя рек, улыбнулся, мечтательно глянув на небо. На душе стало спокойно, откуда-то пришло знание, что подарок поможет, выручит. Цуна неосознанно понюхал зелёный пирожок. Он слабо пах чем-то травяным. Откусив маленький кусочек, Цуна вдумчиво разжевал и поперхнулся. От нестерпимой горечи из глаз брызнули слёзы, по телу пронеслась противная дрожь. Дрыгая ногами в попытке сдержаться и не выплюнуть, Цуна давился и глотал, а потом быстро заел пирожок сладкой плюшкой.

***

  
Цуна следовал по пятам за лягушонком, из-за которого на мосту открыл рот и нарушил заклинание Ало. Коридоры тонули в сумраке, натёртые до блеска полы отражали маленькую округлую фигурку в косоде, но себя Цуна не видел. Сон? Или нет? Лягушонок — имя он так и не вспомнил — двигался к купальным залам, осторожно, поминутно оглядываясь, только лапки глухо стучали по дереву.

Включив фонарь, лягушонок зашёл внутрь купальни, присел и поскрёб шилом между досками. Цуна недоумённо наблюдал за ним. Огляделся: мусор вынесли, но на полу остались царапины и неглубокие вмятины. Интересно, оттёрли ванну или нет?

Что-то звонко застучало по дереву, Цуна обернулся в сторону лягушонка и увидел, как тот стремительно прыгнул вперёд, накрывая лапкой блестящий камушек.

— Золото!

Цуна отпрянул. В ванне стоял Мукуро. От него веяло опасностью, и когда он поманил к себе лягушонка — на руке сверкнул перстень, похожий на лозу, обвивающую шар, — Цуне захотелось проорать, чтобы не приближался, но он не смог выдавить и слова.

— Ты кто? Кто такой? Ты не наш клиент! — возмутился лягушонок. — Тебе нельзя здесь сидеть! — он обличительно ткнул пальцем в сторону Мукуро. Но тот снова поманил, и из ладони, похожей на сгусток чёрного тумана, посыпались золотые камешки. Лягушонок молниеносно подобрал их.

— Это же золото! Это что, всё мне?

В ответ на это в руке Мукуро появилась горсть золота.

— Му-ку-ро, — как бы подтверждая «Да, тебе», произнёс тот. А лягушонок, будто загипнотизированный, приблизился, вскочил на ванну, потянулся вслед за отступающим спиной вперёд Мукуро, хватая загребущими лапками подношение. У Цуны сдавило в груди, он беззвучно закричал, когда в красном глазу появилось две черты. 

— Я голоден. Я… — следующие слова Цуна не разобрал, с замиранием сердца глядя, как Мукуро поймал жадного лягушонка и проглотил целиком. Фигура Мукуро заволновалась, вспучилась, на мгновение приняла силуэт высокого худого мужчины, а потом оплыла. Что за чертовщина?!

— Кому здесь не спится? Уже давно пора гасить свет.

Пришёл кто-то ещё. Цуна обернулся, выхватывая взглядом приземистую фигуру жабы в шапочке-эбоси. Господин Анияко. Главный!

Сверху посыпались золотые гранулы. О, нет! Цуна задрал голову вместе с господином Анияко и увидел Мукуро, сейчас похожего на ту малютку, что он поглотил, только размером с три жабы из «Вари-я». Сейчас тот стал уродлив, но имел какую-то более определённую форму, нежели раньше. И этим отвращал.

Мукуро по-лягушачьи сидел на ограждении купальни и подбрасывал в ладони уже намозолившую глаза горсть золота. Кажется, она стала ещё больше. Цуна сжал кулаки, невольно ожидая, что вот-вот съедят и жабу.

— Господин Анияко, я проголодался, — заявил Мукуро, позванивая деньгами. — Я хочу есть, — произнёс он с интонациями «я зол и расстроен». 

— Знакомый голос! — пробормотал господин Анияко.

— Плачу вперёд. Хватит? — золото посыпалось тому в руки. — Я ваш посетитель. Я хочу искупаться. Поднимай всех!

***

  
Цуна несся по лабиринту между цветущих кустов к хлеву. Вбежав, подскочил к ограждению, где держали свиней, и протянул зажатый кулак. В нём что-то было, Цуна знал, что, но не мог сообразить, пока рот сам не вытолкнул слова:

— Ламбо! И-Пин! Этот пирожок дал мне хозяин рек! Съешьте, и вы снова станете людьми.

Свиньи от мала до велика подняли рыла и визгливо захрюкали, обращая внимание на Цуну. Потянулись к нему, толкаясь, напирая на загон. Цуна завертел головой.

— И-Пин, Ламбо, где вы?

Но вокруг были лишь агрессивно раззявленные пасти, плюющиеся слюной, розовые пятаки и бессмысленные поросячьи глазки.

Цуна открыл глаза. Поморгал и резко приподнялся, оглядываясь. Удостоверился, что он лежит в комнате для прислуги и с облегчением упал обратно на футон. Два кошмара за ночь — это немного чересчур. Цуна утёр пот со лба и тут заметил, что футон Гокудеры пуст.

В комнате — никого, только ветерок шевелил повешенное на верёвку для сушки покрывало. Скомканные покрывала, пустые футоны, разбросанные подушки — всё валялось как попало, не прибранное, без хозяев, которые в такую рань должны были ещё спать.

Цуна пригладил волосы, оделся и вышел на веранду. С восторгом подскочил к перилам, любуясь на ярко-голубую, золотящуюся под солнцем гладь воды от горизонта до горизонта. Тревожные волны накатывали на скалистый обрыв.

— И правда, море. — Цуна перевёл взгляд на огороды и хлева на западе. — А на том берегу Ламбо с И-Пин.

За Реборна после сна он не волновался. Наверняка он жив, цел и где-то их ждёт. Странная спокойная уверенность, похожая на ту, что он испытывал, купая хозяина рек.

Но что-то не давало покоя. Куда все делись? И вон труба чадит, «мамочка» Луссурия уже развёл огонь. Сколько же он спал?

В общих залах царила суета и давка. Слуги носились вверх-вниз, повторяли «Быстрее, быстрее!» и «Готовьте всё, что есть!» Разносился густой, тяжёлый запах еды. Из кухни тащили чаши, полные риса, копчёные окорока, шашлык и супы. Из кладовок несли бочонки саке и рыбу. «Остатки несите! Несите всё! Всё, что есть, соберите!»

— Десятый! — прокричал Гокудера, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Я как раз будить тебя шёл. Смотри, — он сунул под нос Цуне блестящий жёлтый камушек. Такой же, как в кошмаре! — Настоящее золото. Заработал. Такой щедрый гость попался. Не поверишь.

Цуна верил. Он, как и тогда с Занзасом, общающимся с дежурным, увидел Мукуро, сидящего в ванной и пожирающего из огромных чаш овощи, рис и рыбу. А глупые жабы предлагали ему наперебой новые блюда: суши, роллы, пирожки, маринованных осьминогов и зажаренных свиней, а взамен получали золото. Много золота…

«Отвратительно…» — Цуна зажал рот рукой. Значит, это был не сон?! Как же так? Надо предупредить! Надо…

— Идём, Десятый! Занзас пока спит. Такая возможность, — Гокудера начал бодро спускаться вниз.

Не поверят. Занзас отобрал у них золото хозяина рек, они жаждут заработать.

— Мне нужно к «мамочке» Луссурии!

— К нему сейчас лучше не ходить. Он ведь терпеть не может, когда его будят. Совсем не в духе.

К Гокудере подскочили ребята из соседней комнаты. Они светились восторгом и нетерпением.

— Ты идёшь?

— Ага.

Точно не поверят. Что же делать? Вдруг Мукуро и их захочет съесть? Но до сих пор он ест обычную еду. А про лягушонка может и вовсе привиделось? Цуна выбрел обратно на веранду. Понуро пристроил локти на перилах, гипнотизируя взглядом строения на противоположном берегу.

Его по-настоящему беспокоило другое.

— А что если я не смогу узнать И-Пин и Ламбо? Ками, только бы Ламбо не сильно толстел. Он же любит поесть… — Цуна тяжело вздохнул.

Волны тихо плескались о каменные стены «Вари-я», в прозрачной до самого дна воде плавала мелкая рыбёшка, посверкивая серебристыми спинами. И в этой идиллии шуршащий неестественный звук выделялся особенно чётко, заставив Цуну открыть глаза и вынырнуть из меланхолии.

Над самой гладью несся… дракон. Длинный и серебристый, с белоснежной гривой. Он крутился, сворачивался в восьмёрки и петли, а за ним неотступно следовало что-то белое и мелкое.

Дракон взлетел вверх, а потом рухнул в море.

— Это же тот самый, — узнал его Цуна. После последней встречи с Ало он видел этого дракона в небе. — Он летит сюда, — удивился, глядя, как рассекает воду гибкое узкое тело. А за драконом летела крылом к крылу стая…

— Это птицы?

Дракон вынырнул, вновь резко взлетел вверх, уворачиваясь от птиц. Цуна подался вперёд и крикнул:

— Ало, держись! Сюда! — и запнулся. — Ало? Ало!

Продолжая отбиваться изо всех сил, Ало кинулся к Цуне, пробил сёдзи и влетел в комнату, разбросав вещи. Птички рванули вслед, Цуна едва успел задвинуть сёдзи, ведущие в коридор — и то не до конца. Белоснежные тельца облепили с головы до ног, прорываясь внутрь — Цуна вертелся на одном месте и срывал их с себя. В итоге птицы сгинули, отпустив Цуну, и тот, наконец, заметил, что они бумажные. Рваные клочки остались лежать на полу перед сломанными сёдзи в комнату прислуги. Цуна подёргал заклинившие двери, отгораживающие веранду от коридора, и плюнул на эту затею.

Внутри копошился дракон. Вздрагивал, бил хвостом, весь иссечённый, израненный.

— Ало? Ты ведь Ало?

Дракон словно ершился, из пасти текла густая алая кровь, длинные усы воинственно развивались.

— Ты ранен? — Цуна стукнул себя по лбу. Что за идиотский вопрос! — Бумажные птички улетели. Пожалуйста, не бойся.

Ало захрипел и бросился вон, наружу, забрызгав всё вокруг тёплой кровью. Цуна подскочил к перилам, пачкаясь в красном и липком, но не обращая на это внимания, и увидел, что Ало летит к Занзасу, своему хозяину. Цуна заметался. Что же делать? Вдруг Ало погибнет?! Занзас же вспыльчивый, а ну как рассердится, узрев Ало таким? Интуиция почему-то орала именно об этом. Цуне сделалось дурно.

Он пробежал коридор и полез вверх по лестнице, к общим залам.

— Кто подобен солнцу и затмит собой восход? — пел господин Анияко, пританцовывая в центре зала. По бокам у стен сидела прислуга с ящичками для собирания подачки. Цуна попытался прорваться через плотную толпу в несколько рядов, но напрасно.

— Он один так много денег нам даёт, — продолжал размахивать веерами Анияко. — Вот он, наш господин.

Все дружно поклонились, приветствуя Мукуро.

— Золото он дарит и ещё подарит…

Прислуга загудела наперебой, пытаясь привлечь к себе — именно и только к себе! — внимание. «Горстями сыплет золото, говорят!», «Господин богач! Про меня не забудьте!» У Цуны тоскливо сжалось сердце от этого зрелища. Но ряды тел зашевелились, немного расступаясь, и он, работая локтями, прорвался к лифту и с разбегу врезался в жабу.

— Куда? Где пожар? — схватила та Цуну за запястье и придержала за плечо.

— Мне наверх!

— Нельзя! — отказала жаба и обратила внимание на сжатую в своей лапе руку. И в ужасе отбросила Цуну с возгласом: «А, кровь!»

Цуна выскочил из лифта и наткнулся на господина Анияко. Тот возмущённо замахал веером:

— Посторонись! Наш гость идёт.

Цуна отскочил и вспомнил, что не поблагодарил Мукуро за помощь с табличками. Он поклонился:

— Вы мне тогда очень помогли.

— Ты что делаешь? А ну!.. — договорить господин Анияко не успел — Мукуро схватил его за шиворот и легко отбросил в толпу. По ней пробежался возмущённый ропот. Цуна вздрогнул. Тревога и чувство опасности вернулись, заколотились дробью в висках. Мукуро подошёл ближе, протянул руки ладонями вверх, из туманной плоти выползло сверкающее под светом ламп золото рассыпчатой горкой. В правом глазу мигала «двойка», а на макушке только сейчас Цуна заметил хохолок волос. Вспомнилась худощавая фигура там, в ванне, и лоб знакомо обожгло, а фигура Мукуро колыхнулась, словно отзываясь на это жжение.

Золото посыпалось на пол, прислуга дружно охнула на разные голоса, вытягивая шеи. Цуна отмечал всё это отстранённо, как и исходящую от Мукуро опасность и зловещую ауру от его колец. Он покачал головой.

— Мне не надо, большое спасибо.

Мукуро откровенно расстроился — маска исказилась, руки задрожали, роняя заветное золото.

— Я тороплюсь, извините, — ровно произнёс Цуна, вновь поклонившись. Ринулся к бесконечным в «Вари-я» лестницам, навстречу хлынувшей волне из прислуги, старавшейся добраться до просыпанного золота.

— Эй, разойдись! Быстро все отсюда, — заорал господин Анияко, расталкивая и колотя сложенным веером по головам жаб, юношей и девушек. — А ну, назад! — И тут же сменил тон, вежливо кланяясь Мукуро с подобострастным лицом:

— Простите нас, пожалуйста, уважаемый господин. Эта наш новенький. Чего с него взять…

Мукуро повернулся к нему маской, спросил:

— Ты чему улыбаешься? Ты ведь улыбался? — кусочек золота упал рядом с Мукуро.

— Как можно, — проблеял господин Анияко, глядя на ощеренные зубы под маской. Какая-то дурочка подкралась к ним и осторожно прихватила золото. Оба поплатились: Мукуро схватил их за шивороты и проглотил, сыто отрыгнув.

Прислуга с воплями кинулась врассыпную. Это последнее, что мысленно увидел Цуна, несясь по коридорам.

Открыв одно из окон подсобки, он вылез на покатую крышу и скатился по настилу вниз, едва не свалившись за край. Упорно взобрался наверх и прижался к стене. Нужная лестница — опять лестница! — была метрах в тридцати от него. Добраться до неё можно было только по трубе, узкой, ржавой и хлипкой на вид. Цуна глянул на свою испачканную в крови Ало ладонь и сжал кулак. Он сможет!

Неосознанно балансируя на самом краю, Цуна решительно подвязал рукава лентой, затянул под коленями края штанин хакама верёвочками, чтобы не парашютировали, выдохнул и — побежал. Труба натужно заскрипела, крепления к стене одно за другим выламывались из стены, место спайки лопнуло, и трубу повело в сторону. Цуна едва успел добежать до лесенки, ведущей наверх, к окнам покоев Занзаса, прежде чем труба провалилась вниз.

Мимо пролетели жирные чайки, море шелестело внизу, а Цуна упорно лез вверх по железным перекладинам. Единственный раз на середине пути он позволил себе остановиться и перевести дыхание. Вдруг что-то кольнуло под рёбрами, заставляя повернуть голову. Огромный тигр двигался по воздуху в направлении «Вари-я».

— Занзас!

Добравшись до окна, Цуна вскарабкался на подоконник и попробовал выбить створку локтем. Та не поддавалась. Он развернулся и, держась за выступ, попытался открыть окно задницей. Створки внезапно поддались, и он ввалился внутрь, в отделанную мрамором ванную. Коридор отразил его фигуру во множестве зеркал, и Цуна вбежал в заваленную игрушками и подушками комнату.

Пол был обит чем-то мягким, лампа в виде солнца на потолке, разрисованные пейзажами и европейскими дворцами стены. Цуна прошёл вглубь, мимо широченной кровати под высоким алым пологом. В искромсанные игрушки, коробки, доску с шахматами, стены были воткнуты небольшие вычурные ножи, кажется, те же самые, что тогда в кабинете Занзаса видел Цуна. Он сделал ещё шаг и ойкнул. По запястью потекла кровь. Присмотревшись, он заметил, что между рукоятями ножей тянулась тонкая, едва видимая леска. Она поблёскивала, опутывая половину комнаты. Цуна завертел головой. Пролезть между натяжками мог только кто-то очень худой. Он мог.

— Надо же такому случиться! От него же адом разит за пару дзё! — послышался раскатистый голос Занзаса. Цуна на цыпочках подскочил к портьерам, за которыми пряталась дверь, ведущая в кабинет. — Пожадничали и впустили неизвестно кого, отбросы.

Между двумя не до конца прикрытыми створками была вполне удобная для подглядывания щель. Цуна осторожно заглянул в неё.

— Пока я не приду, ничего не предпринимать. — Занзас разговаривал по «телефону» — скорей всего с дежурным через привидевшийся ещё в купальнях череп. «Сбросив» звонок, Занзас прорычал: — Твою мать! Ты мне ковры изгадил! Леви! Избавься от Ало! Он больше мне не нужен.

Сердце провалилось в пятки, тревога из навязчивой, но мутной, стала отчётливой, резко перерастая в панику. Только не Ало!

В этот момент Занзас двинулся на Цуну. Тот заметался, не зная, куда спрятаться, и в последний момент нырнул под кровать, проталкиваясь сквозь груду подушек.

— Опять устроил тут бардак. Бел! Чтобы всё тут убрал к моему возвращению, слышишь? Бел!

<

— Слышу, слышу, не ори. Принц спит вообще-то.

Голос Бела, насмешливый, ломкий, с шипящим смехом, принадлежал, по ощущениям, кому-то чуть старше Цуны. И шёл определённо с кровати. Цуна весь сжался. Он так торопился, что не заметил никого! А его должны были. Или этот Бел спал достаточно крепко? А ну как выдаст его сейчас. Цуна сжал зубы и задержал дыхание. Занзас пнул подушки, явно с досадой.

— Корону поправь, принц, — фыркнул он. Цуна теперь видел из-под кровати сапоги на высокой шнуровке. И нож — он мог бы дотянуться до узкой рукояти. Но его подобрал Занзас. От опасной близости в висках набатом застучала кровь. — Долго ты ещё будешь прятаться здесь? Снаружи не так уж плохо.

— Там грязь и можно пораниться.

— Пф. Как будто ты своими ножами и этой грёбаной леской не резался.

— Это было, когда принцу исполнилось пять.

— Достал. Из-за твоих заскоков мне приходится всё время посылать на дело Ало, а теперь он ни на что не годен. Подумай хорошенько, твои ножи и навыки могли бы мне пригодиться, Принц.

— Принц на тебя обиделся. Уходи! — Бел сверху заворочался. Послышался глухой удар, и возле сапог упала разноцветная подушка. Цуна ожидал, что Занзас сейчас рассвирепеет, начнёт орать, но тот лишь хмыкнул и ушёл.

Бел напомнил Цуне Ламбо, хотя тот явно был посмелее. Эта мысль развеселила и кольнула грустью.

В этот момент Бел свесился вниз головой — в щели между полом и кроватью сверкнула широкая, как у Чеширского кота, улыбка — и, цепко схватив Цуну за запястье, потащил наружу.

— Поймал. Будешь играть с принцем.

Растрёпанный, с длинной чёлкой, закрывающей глаза, и с серебряной диадемой в блестящих золотом волосах, Бел не выглядел обиженным или расстроенным. Скорее довольным.

— Мне больно, пусти, — Цуна подтянулся, встал на колени и упёрся в плечо Белу. — Пусти, пожалуйста, я очень тороплюсь.

— Я тебя не выдал Занзасу…

— А? Спасибо, что выручил…

— … поэтому ты останешься здесь и будешь развлекать принца. Или ты пришёл заразить меня? Тогда ты умрёшь! — Бел шипяще рассмеялся. Цуну передёрнуло.

— Я не злой и не причиню тебе вреда! — он дёрнул за растянутый полосатый рукав водолазки Бела.— Ты же боишься грязи? Ты что, болен? У тебя слабый иммунитет? Если так и будешь здесь сидеть, никогда не поправишься!

— Дурак! Если я выйду наружу, я испорчусь! Принц — королевской крови. Он должен беречь её.

— Послушай. Очень дорогой мне человек ранен, — Цуна решил зайти с другой стороны. — Мне нужно скорее идти. Пожалуйста, отпусти меня.

— Если сбежишь от принца, то тебя убьёт Занзас. — Бел снова рассмеялся. Да что же с ним такое? Он как-то хитро вывернул Цуне запястье — руку резко обожгло болью.

— Хватит! — Цуна зажмурился, из глаз невольно брызнули горячие слёзы. — Знаешь, я потом приду и поиграю с тобой, — заговорил он так, как если бы общался с Ламбо.

— Нет, сейчас.

— Аа-й! — Цуна выкинул перед носом Бела свободную ладонь, испачканную в крови Ало. — Видишь? Кровь!

Резко отпрянув, Бел заорал, выпуская Цуну из стальной хватки. Цуна, спотыкаясь об подушки, бросился наутёк, прочь из этой комнаты, от этого психа. К Ало. Распахнул двери и влетел в кабинет Занзаса. 

— Ало! — Леви толкал лбом распластавшееся на полу тело дракона к квадратному проёму в полу. — Что ты делаешь? Уйди, кыш! — Цуна упал коленями на пропитавшийся кровью ковёр, прижал руку к одному из рожек на лбу Ало, второй отгоняя Леви. Тот отскочил, и Цуна склонился над безжизненным телом. — Ало! Ало, держись!

Леви снова напирал.

Откуда-то сверху спикировала Маммон, обернувшись вороном. Когти царапнули голову, лапки запутались в волосах, с ожесточением дёргая их. Цуна прикрылся руками, но тут же от когтей досталось и им.

Леви вновь попытался сбросить Ало. Цуна вцепился в него, заорал: «Стойте!», отмахнулся от крыльев Маммон — и тут в комнату выпрыгнул Бел. В руках у него сверкнули ножи. Они будто воспарили в воздухе острой сверкающей гирляндой.

— Принц не боится чужой крови. Принц хочет играть! Поиграй, а то расчленю тебя на кусочки! — Бел расхохотался как ненормальный. Над ухом пискнула Маммон: «Бельфегор!»

— Давай потом! — взмолился Цуна, прижимая к себе Ало.

— Сейчас, — зловеще прошипел Бел, сверля его своим чёлочным взглядом и медленно наступая.

— Пожалуйста, не сейчас!..

— Что-то ты разохотился, принц, а ну-ка, тихо!

С плеча Цуны спикировала бумажная птичка с оборванным крылом и зависла перед лицом Бела.

— И как ты видишь с такой чёлкой? А всё потому, что ты перестал ко мне в гости заглядывать, некому тебя постричь. Маленький принц…

Птичка упала на ковёр недалеко от Бела, и из разноцветного шитья выплыла наружу высокая фигура. Мужчина возраста Занзаса и одетый в точности как он был полной противоположностью хозяина купален. Белокожий, светловолосый, улыбчивый. И полупрозрачный.

— Хм… всё равно немного просвечиваю.

Только вот от него исходила такая же аура опасности, как и от Занзаса. Цуна открыл рот, но что-то перехватило горло, приторно-сладкое, удушливое — и он не смог произнести ни слова. Леви, Бел и Маммон, как и Цуна, во все глаза таращились на незваного гостя.

Колдун сделал неуловимое движение рукой, и ножи с глухим звуком посыпались на ковёр. Бел отшатнулся, прошептав: «Бьякуран», и вдруг как-то уменьшился и деформировался, превратившись в… хомяка. В полосатой водолазке и с диадемой, крепко сидящей на ушах торчком. И с чёлкой, прячущей глаза. Хомяк недоумённо осмотрел себя. У Цуны отпала челюсть.

Из воздуха материализовалась коробка с маленькими зефирками, он вспомнил — такие мама любила. Бьякуран достал одну, положил в рот и с наслаждением прищурился.

— Ну, а с вами что бы сотворить?

Леви и Маммон кинулись врассыпную, но колдовство Бьякурана неминуемо настигло и их. Маммон тоже уменьшилась, до размера в половину воробья, только с клювом и вороньими крыльями. Но жужжала почему-то как муха. Леви же вытянулся, оброс руками и ногами, посветлел и обернулся… Бельфегором. Таким же худым и угловатым, только без привычной широченной улыбки, демонстрирующей крепкие белые зубы.

Цуна тупо таращился на всё это, не в силах уложить в голове.

— Только это секрет, — Бьякуран повернулся к Цуне и с усмешкой приложил палец к губам. — Если кому-то проговоришься, у тебя рот лопнет.

Цуна сглотнул ком в горле и кивнул.

— А вы кто?

— Я? — удивился Бьякуран, будто бы даже искренне. Снова прищурился. — Брат Занзаса, Бьякуран. Не очень-то мы похожи, да? — он беспечно улыбнулся и забросил следующую зефирку в рот. — С твоей помощью я всё тут осмотрел. Отдай мне этого дракона. — И протянул руку к Ало.

— Зачем он вам? — вскинулся Цуна. Страх за Ало придал сил. — Он же ранен. — Цуна сжал пальцы в светлой, жёсткой гриве.

— Он вор, — Бьякуран изменился в лице, нахмурился. — Помощник моего братца. Украл у меня очень важное кольцо.

— Ало не мог этого сделать! Он добрый.

— Драконы не добрые, — Бьякуран протянул Цуне зефирку, — а преданные и глупые. Пришёл к колдуну, наивный мальчишка, и решил волшебником стать. Вот и делает всё, что мой братец ему прикажет. — Цуна мотнул головой, отказываясь от угощения. Бьякуран хмыкнул, улыбнулся, пожимая плечами. — Лучше брось, оставь его. Этому дракону всё равно конец, — зефирка расплющилась в пальцах Бьякурана. — На кольцо наложено страшное заклятье. — Он распахнул глаза, в них вспыхнул знакомый по Занзасу огонь, только не красный, а рыжий. — Кто его украдёт, тот умрёт!

 

— Нет, неправда! — отчаянно закричал Цуна.

И тут послышались вопли.

Самозваный Бел кидал в хомяка ножи, тот убегал с Маммон, сидящей на спинке, утопая лапками в ворсистом ковре.

— Что это вы тут расшумелись, — обернулся к «Белу» Бьякуран. В этот момент Бел-хомяк добрался до Цуны и, оскальзываясь на рукаве, взобрался ему на плечо вместе с Маммон.

Под ладонью напрягся Ало, взвился, разевая окровавленную пасть, хлестнул вдруг хвостом, разрывая бумажную птичку на клочки, и фигуру Бьякурана разрезало пополам.

— Недооценил я тебя, — успел произнести Бьякуран и исчез, а «Бел» только отшатнулся от брызг крови. Не успел Цуна подумать «пронесло», как Ало начал заваливаться в проём.

— Ало, нет. Не падай… — Цуна попытался его удержать, но Ало был слишком тяжёлый и утянул его за собой. С воплем Цуна сорвался вниз.

Они стремительно падали в узкую каменную трубу, ветер свистел в ушах. Цуна изо всех сил цеплялся за Ало, придерживая ладонью Бела и Маммон, чтобы их не унесло воздушным потоком. Подтянувшись, он ухватился за рога Ало, зовя его по имени, и Цуну словно окунуло в прохладную чистую реку. Пузырьки воды омывали голое тело, белоснежная грива колыхалась перед носом, гибкий серебристый дракон рассекал голубоватую, пронизанную солнечными лучами воду. Цуна одновременно плыл и падал, до тех пор, пока перед глазами не оказались обращённые в сажу фигуры с немигающими светлыми точками глаз.

Ало взвился над толпой тянущихся ввысь чёрных бесформенных силуэтов, дёрнулся вбок, нырнув в вентиляционную шахту. Пронёсся по ней, обдирая шкуру о трубы и кирпичную кладку — у Цуны внутренности скрутились в жгут от скорости и отчаянного полёта — и, протаранив в хлам установленный на выходе вентилятор, упал в тесную скорлупу подсобки. Цуна свалился прямо в руки Луссурии, успев увидеть, что Бела удержала на своих крыльях Маммон. Ало рухнул возле стены с ящиками, полетели щепки, а Цуна кубарем скатился с Луссурии под его растерянное: «Что происходит, милый? Эй, подожди же!»

— Ало! Тебе плохо?

Дракон замотал головой, зарычал — из его пасти полилась густая кровь, пачкая исцарапанные руки Цуны, но он не обращал на это внимание, в висках билась молоточком только одна мысль: «Ало!»

— Дело дрянь, — заметил Луссурия, подходя к ним.

— Ало, держись! — Цуна бухнулся на колени возле ослабшего Ало. — Луссурия, Ало умирает!

— В нём что-то сидит, что пожирает его изнутри.

— Как это изнутри? — Цуна обернулся к Луссурии.

— Сильное колдовство, мне с ним не справиться.

Не раздумывая, Цуна вытащи из-за пазухи припрятанное для Ламбо и И-Пин лекарство.

— Ало! Этот пирожок дал мне хозяин рек. Он поможет. Съешь его. — Цуна попытался разомкнуть челюсти Ало. — Открой рот, Ало! Умоляю, съешь его!

Цуна безуспешно потыкал пирожком в острые клыки, понял: так дело не пойдёт, и откусил от пирожка половину. Вынув ту часть, что осталась во рту, он показал её Ало:

— Видишь, не страшно.

— Горький пирожок? — удивился за плечом Луссурия.

— Открой рот, — Цуна оттянул верхнюю челюсть, упираясь ладонью в нижнюю. Та неохотно поддалась. — Вот, молодец. Не волнуйся, — Цуна быстро сунул половинку пирожка в глотку Ало, навалился на морду, сжимая челюсти, приказывая: — Теперь глотай!

Ало взвился, утробно зарычал, стал извиваться, пытаться вырваться. Цуна отчаянно сжимал его челюсти, не давая выплюнуть волшебный пирожок, удерживал, сам не зная как. Сердце бешено колотилось под горлом, все силы уходили на то, чтобы не разомкнуть руки. Ало… Он спасёт Ало!

Драконий хвост хлестал вокруг, напугав сажу, разбив несколько ящиков с травами, заставив Луссурию отпрыгнуть в сторону. Бел и Маммон взирали на происходящее, сидя на хребте «мамочки». Всё это Цуна отмечал вскользь, почти неосознанно, выхватывал отдельными картинками, сотрясаясь от судорог и спазмов, что скручивали тело Ало.

В какой-то момент Ало раздуло, и он отхаркнул комок чего-то склизкого и чёрного.

— Вышло. Вот оно! — крикнул со своего места Луссурия, указывая пальцем на пол. Цуна обернулся. Чёрная слизь оплыла и впиталась в земляной пол, обнажив тускло поблёскивающее кольцо и червячка, сидящего на ободке. Червячок сжался, засуетился и пополз прочь.

— Кольцо! — Цуна бросился к нему, подхватил, едва не пропахав носом пол.

— Убегает! Скорее лови, лови!

Червячок метался из стороны в сторону, Цуна пытался успеть за ним, но куда там! Червячок ринулся было к проходам для сажи, но та выползла навстречу сплочённым строем, отпугнув беглеца. Тот заметался между ног Цуны, норовя на него залезть. Цуна прыгал на одном месте, стряхивая наглеца, пытаясь придавить его ногой…

Получилось. Он впечатался во что-то холодное и мерзкое, липкое. Мурашки охватили Цуну с ног до головы. Его передёрнуло от отвращения, когда с приподнятой ступни закапала смолянистая дрянь.

— Надо разбить. Разбить колдовство, милый, — заявил Луссурия, делая рубящий жест ладонью. Цуна, развернулся к нему, балансируя на одной ноге, соединил пальцы обеих рук и позволил «мамочке» разбить «замок».

— Вот так.

— Я знаю, — спохватился Цуна, — Ало взял это кольцо у брата Занзаса. — Цуна показал его Луссурии. В свете лампы голубой, как небо, круглый камушек в оправе из стального — или серебряного? Цуна не разбирался — кольца мерцал рыжим огнём. Цуна поморгал. Померещилось?

— У самого Бьякурана? Кольцо колдуна. Вот он учудил.

Цуна подбежал к Ало, чьё тело уменьшилось и приобрело человеческие очертания, оставляя кровавые разводы на полу. У Цуны пересохло во рту от волнения.

Вокруг столпилась сажа, подлетела Маммон, неся в лапках Бела. Подошёл Луссурия, качая головой. Цуна перевернул Ало на спину, убрал спутанные пряди с лица, позвал:

— Ало. Ало!

Ало не отзывался. Голова безвольно свисала набок.

— «Мамочка» Луссурия, Ало не дышит!

— Дышит, дышит. Волшебные раны — дело серьёзное.

Луссурия достал какой-то отвар, напоил им Ало — отвар тёк по губам и подбородку, но что-то всё же попало в рот. Цуна уложил Ало на постеленный на полу футон Луссурии.

— Это должно ему помочь, — Луссурия повернулся к Цуне. — Ало ведь тоже появился здесь неожиданно. Хочу, говорит, колдовству выучиться. Стать лучшим колдуном.

Цуна слушал и наблюдал, как сажа сгрудилась вокруг его отпечатка ноги на полу, там, где он раздавил червячка.

— Я его отговаривал. Пойти в ученики к колдуну — хуже не придумаешь.

Бел указал маленькой лапкой в сторону сажи, и Маммон, подцепив его за загривок, поднесла Бела к месту оживлённого обсуждения произошедшего.

— Но он меня не слушал, дуралей. Мне, сказал, больше некуда идти. Так и стал учеником Занзаса.

Бел шлёпнул лапкой, изображая Цуну, раздавившего червяка. Цуна невольно улыбнулся.

— За это время с лица спал.

Бел очень натурально изобразил дрожь отвращения Цуны. Соединил крошечные пальчики лапок, а одна из сажевых комков разбила «замок» своей тонкой ручкой. Бел победоносно вздёрнул лапки, и сажа восторженно запищала.

— Ходит бледный, одни глаза блестят.

Цуна кивнул. Он и сам заметил.

— Я отнесу это кольцо Бьякурану. Извинюсь перед ним и попрошу, чтобы он вылечил Ало. Скажите мне, где он живёт? — Цуна сжал в кулаке кольцо. Оно словно бы пульсировало, вселяя уверенность в правильности решения.

 

 

— Где живёт Бьякуран? — Луссурия посмотрел поверх очков на Цуну, пощипал себя за мочку уха. — Он страшный колдун, милый. Ты уверен?

— Уверен. Ало однажды меня спас. Теперь я его спасу.

— Дойти-то ты дойдёшь. Но вопрос, вернёшься ли? Подожди-ка, — Луссурия подошёл к комоду, принялся рыться во всех ящиках сразу. — Где-то здесь они были…

Цуна подскочил к саже, развязывая ленту, удерживающую рукава.

— Пожалуйста, принесите мои кроссовки и одежду.

Сажа бросилась выполнять просьбу. Отъехала створка в стене, и появился Гокудера.

— Десятый! А я тебя везде ищу.

— Гокудера-кун!

— Это ведь Ало? Что здесь произошло? — Гокудера подошёл к Цуне, озадачено косясь на тело Ало. — А это кто такие? — спросил он, повернувшись и кивнув на Бела и Маммон, переместившихся на плечо Цуны.

— Это мои новые друзья, — с улыбкой, без колебаний ответил Цуна.

— Занзас рвёт и мечет! — Гокудера навис над Цуной, громко шепча. — Тебя ищет! Этот наш щедрый клиент оказался каким-то чудовищем. Сильным и тёмным. Занзас говорит, это ты его впустил.

Цуна задумался. Вспомнил мокнущую под дождём тёмную фигуру. Вскинулся от чувства узнавания: интуиция кричала — он!

— Да, наверное.

— Что-о-о?! — Гокудера от изумления присел и зажевал сигарету.

— Так ведь я думал, что это гость.

— Что же нам делать-то?! Этот монстр уже троих сожрал.

— Вот, нашёл! — воскликнул Луссурия, вынимая что-то из ящика. — Целёхонькие.

— «Мамочка», сейчас не до тебя, — отмахнулся Гокудера. Луссурия подошёл к Цуне, развернул сложенные гармошкой бумажки.

— Держи, милый, — протянул ему.

— Это же билеты на поезд. Откуда ты взял? — удивился Гокудера.

— Остались. Сорокалетней давности. — Луссурия вручил билеты Цуне. — Слушай, тебе нужна шестая станция — «Тысяча цветов». Не забудь.

— Запомнил.

— Не перепутай. Раньше был и обратный поезд. А теперь он ходит в одну сторону. Что, всё равно поедешь?

— Ага. А обратно по шпалам дойду, — убеждённо заявил Цуна. На душе становилось легче. Он знал, что делать.

— А к Занзасу не пойдёшь? — спросил Гокудера.

— Сейчас пойду. — Цуна присел возле Ало, погладил светлую прядь за ухом и медленно выдохнул, всматриваясь в бледное лицо. — Я обязательно вернусь. Не смей умирать.

— Да что здесь творится? — растерянно пробормотал Гокудера, пытаясь зажечь новую сигарету.

— А ты не видишь? — Луссурия повернулся к нему, молитвенно сложил руки у груди. — Творится — любовь.

 

***

  
Девушки выскочили из-за поворота, оскальзываясь и спотыкаясь, проскочили мимо своих подруг, сея ещё большую панику. Одна притормозила возле девушек, несущих огромную миску с головой жареного поросёнка и, задыхаясь, воскликнула:

— Он стал такой огромный! — и унеслась прочь.

— Ужас…

— Я не хочу быть съеденной.

— Вот он…

Все обернулись на Цуну. Навстречу ему выбежала жаба.

— Коо, наконец-то! Занзас уже не справляется с ним.

Стены сотряс грохот бьющейся посуды. Жаба и Цуна повернули головы к расписанным красным демоном раздвижным дверям.

— Успокойтесь, — донёсся до них порыкивающий голос Занзаса. — Коо скоро придёт.

«Коо» звучало как «подлец» и обещало жуткие муки.

Снова что-то разбилось. Зазвучал другой голос. Голос лягушонка, только непривычно мягкий, капризный.

— Где Коо?! Я хочу видеть Коо!

— Давай, шевелись, — жаба, толкая Цуну в спину, подошла к дверям и прошептала:

— Господин Занзас, Коо пришёл.

К ним как ужаленный выскочил Занзас.

— Ты где был?! — набросился он на Цуну. Развернулся и почти вежливо выдавил: — Коо уже здесь. Подождите ещё секунду, — потом сдвинул створки и произнёс заклинание неслышимости.

А потом навис грозовой тучей над Цуной.

— Ты где шлялся, мерзавец?! — заорал Занзас. — Этот ублюдок всё тут разгромил! Иди, успокой и выведи его отсюда! Немедленно!

С помощью Маммон с плеча взлетел Бел, отвлекая Занзаса от злобной тирады. Завис перед его лицом и чихнул.

— Это что за мерзкий грызун? — скривился Занзас. Маммон и Бел оба сразу как-то поникли, уселись обратно на плечо Цуне.

— А разве вы его не знаете? — опешил он.

— Откуда мне знать? Гадость, — Занзас даже отступил на полшага. Потом заступил Цуне за спину, подтолкнул горячей ладонью между лопаток к дверям. — Ну, мусор, вперёд.

Цуна ввалился внутрь, потеряв равновесие от грубого толчка.

— Зовите, если понадоблюсь, — выплюнул Занзас с вежливым оскалом и сдвинул створки. За ними раздался голос жабы: «Он один-то справится?» «Хочешь с ним пойти?»

Приёмный зал был завален едой, опрокинутой посудой и объедками. Цуна сидел на коленях напротив Мукуро, и в самом деле огромного, противно булькающего набитой едой утробой. Подхватив миску с крольчатиной, тот спросил:

— Хочешь поесть? Вкусно. — Голос с лягушачьего изменился на голос господина Анияко. — Или хочешь золота? Я решил давать его только тебе.

На плече завозился Бел. Цуна чувствовал его неприязнь и опаску. Но сам Цуна не боялся. Он молча и прямо смотрел на Мукуро. А тот, казалось, места себе не находил.

— Иди ко мне, Коо, — с вытянутой шеи отвалился кусок синего тумана, шлёпнулся на пол и растёкся. — Чего ты хочешь? Чего желаешь? Скажи. За небольшую часть твоего пламени я дам много золота… сколько захочешь.

— Извини, я тороплюсь. И тебе лучше тоже тут не оставаться.

Уголки огромного рта под маской поползли вниз.

— Я не буду ничего у тебя брать, — твёрдо и спокойно заявил Цуна. — То, что мне нужно, ты дать не сможешь. — Он покачал головой и подался вперёд. — Скажи, где твой дом? У тебя есть папа и мама? А братья и сёстры?

 

— Нет. Нет… — Мукуро раздулся ещё больше, студенистое тело стало колыхаться и перетекать из одной комковатой округлой формы в другую. Голос опять поменялся на лягушачий, полный горести и отчаяния. — Я не могу принять форму… Мне одиноко и грустно…

— Форму? — Цуна отскочил к дверям, прижался к ним лопатками.

— Коо нужен. Коо! — Мукуро застыл, протянул руку, полную золота. — Возьми.

— Ты хочешь меня съесть? — студенистая ладонь с драгоценным металлом оказалась под носом у Цуны. Пальцы удлинились, обхватывая его вокруг шеи.

— Бери, — третьим голосом приказал Мукуро. — Бери!

И тут неожиданно Бел разинул пасть и вцепился крупными острыми зубками в протянутую ладонь. Мукуро просыпал золото, поднёс руку к маске и попытался прихлопнуть Бела и Маммон как надоедливых мух. Не тут-то было. Маммон, привычно подхватив Бела, увернулась. Отлетела обратно к Цуне, снова усадив ношу на плечо.

— Лучше съешь не меня и не пламя — я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, — Цуна лукавил, Гокудера говорил уже про пламя на лбу, но сам он его не видел и не знал, как вызвать, поэтому решил умолчать, — съешь вот этот пирожок, — Цуна достал оставшуюся половинку горького подарка хозяина рек. Протянул его Мукуро, подойдя ближе. — На, глотай, — и забросил его в раскрытую пасть.

Мукуро проглотил пирожок, и сразу из пасти потек комковатый грязный туман. Нервно шевельнулся мясистый кирпично-красный язык между кривых зубов, и Мукуро завертелся на месте, пока не замер, натужно выблевывая превратившуюся в коричневую жижу еду. Тело его сморщилось, сквозь рвоту вырвалось булькающее:

— Коо! Гадкий мальчишка, что это было?

Цуна вжался спиной в двери, отступая от жуткого монстра. Тот кинулся на него, и Цуна суетливо отодвинул дверцу и бросился наутёк. Опрокинув створки, Мукуро сиганул за ним по коридору — его заносило на поворотах, он сбивал жаб и опрокидывал приготовленную ему посуду с едой, а за неповоротливым телом тянулись липкие длинные струи синего тумана, похожие на слизь и смолу одновременно. Цуна нёсся так, что окружающая обстановка смазывалась в цветные пятна, только пару раз оглядывался. Маммон с Белом в лапках летела следом.

Перед новым поворотом навстречу им выскочил Занзас. Рявкнул:

— Все с дороги!

Руки его объяло по локти рыже-алое пламя, в ладонях сконцентрировался огненный шар — его-то Занзас и запустил в Мукуро.

Файербол разбился о маску, расплескался жгучими искрами, а в ответ Мукуро отрыгнул. Занзаса залило рвотой по самую макушку. Цуна зажал рот, не зная, чего он больше хочет, рассмеяться или позволить скудной пище желудка оказаться на воле.

Мукуро перегнулся через перила, отхаркиваясь. Цуна замахал рукой, привлекая его внимание:

— Сюда! Иди сюда! — и скатился вниз по лестнице.

Пол трясся под массивным телом Мукуро.

Цуна бежал со всех ног, ощущая зловонное дыхание в спину. Время от времени он оборачивался, выхватывал разрозненные кадры: Маммон с Белом не отстают, Мукуро тянет руки к нему, за ним тянутся и тянутся следы; жабы, парни и девушки, попадающиеся на пути, с криками кидаются врассыпную.

Лестницы показались ему бесконечными, но в какой-то момент Цуна врезался в стену, за которой останавливался лифт, и едва успел увернуться от Мукуро — тот с размаху вписался в ту же стену. Из лифта вывалилась прислуга, а Цуна, оскальзываясь на клоках тумана, сыплющихся с Мукуро, побежал дальше, прочь, уводя Мукуро из купален, как и приказал Занзас. И услышал, как Мукуро выплюнул одну из служанок и господина Анияко. Тяжёлая одышка и потеря сил и веса сказались на нём — он уже не бежал, а почти полз за Цуной. Так они преодолели кухню и подсобные помещения.

Цуна выбрался наружу и увидел Гокудеру, ждущего его в деревянной бадейке на плаву.

— Десятый, сюда! — прокричал он, и Цуна спустился по каменным уступам вниз, к воде. Запрыгнул в бадейку — широкая, в ней и четверо таких, как Цуна, поместились бы. Маммон и Бэл не отставали: приземлились на голову Цуне, и эта тяжесть показалась уже родной.

Мукуро тащился наверху, полускрытый паром от труб, и Цуне стало его искренне жаль. Несмотря на тёмную, давящую ауру, Мукуро ощущался злом одиноким и потерянным, а это уже как бы и не чистое зло, подумал Цуна.

Пока Гокудера грёб веслом, Цуна снял с себя униформу, под которой была надета его одежда из внешнего мира, и позвал Мукуро:

— Я здесь! Сюда!

— Ты зачем его зовёшь? — возмутился Гокудера.

— Но ему ведь нельзя тут оставаться. Надо увести.

— Ну и куда ты его уведёшь?

— Сам не знаю…

— Не знает он…

Мукуро сиганул с трубы в море — столб воды поднялся едва не до первого этажа.

— Ты смотри, плывёт за нами, — обернулся Гокудера. Мукуро отрыгнул лягушонка, выпрямился и пошёл по шпалам вслед за бадейкой, приняв уже привычную форму. Маска на нём казалась растерянной.

Они добрались до отмели, там, где проходили пути и дорога была засыпана галькой. 

— Дальше пешком, — объявил Гокудера. Цуна кивнул и, подхватив кроссовки, шагнул в прозрачную тёплую воду. Небо над головой было чистое и глубокое, только к горизонту тяжелело от громады жемчужно-серых облаков. Цуна посмотрел вдаль.

— Станцию сам увидишь.

— Спасибо, — Цуна улыбнулся и пошёл вдоль путей.

— Обязательно возвращайся, Десятый!

— Ага! — Цуна махнул рукой.

Не прекращая работать веслом, Гокудера вдруг прокричал:

— Десятый! Я тебя тупицей называл! Беру свои слова назад!

Цуна ещё раз махнул рукой. На душе стало тепло. Громкий недовольный голос Гокудеры донёсся до него слабым эхом:

— Эй, как тебя там, чудовище, только попробуй с ним что-нибудь сделать! Не прощу!

Впереди замаячила станция — простая каменная платформа. Цуна радостно прошлёпал до неё, позволив Маммон самой донести Бела. Они уселись на самом краю, с любопытством неофитов рассматривая крошечного краба, от излишнего внимания цапнувшего клешнёй Бела за хвост. 

У Бела случилась истерика, по-другому его визг и метания Цуна назвать не мог. Пришлось ловить и успокаивать, перевязывать хвост платком. Бел поначалу отбивался, но потом дался в руки, обмякнув тушкой. Цуна подумал, не испугаться ли за него, но тут Маммон клюнула Бела в ухо, и тот взвился, ругаясь на своём хомячьем. Цуна рассмеялся, поправил покосившуюся диадему на голове Бела и погладил того по спинке.

— А вот и поезд. Идёмте.

Обуваясь, Цуна успел заметить, как поезд, проезжавший мимо заторопившегося Мукуро, захлестнул его с головой поднявшейся из-под колёс волной. Цуна мотнул головой, сбрасывая нахлынувшее чувство жалости, и поспешил к тормозящему поезду. Отодвинулась дверь, Цуна ухватился за поручни, встал на первую ступеньку и наткнулся на машиниста — объёмного дядечку с не менее объёмным кошельком на поясе и машинкой для пробивания билетов. На груди висел бейдж с именем «Джаннини». Машинист требовательно протянул руку, и Цуна полез в карман бриджей за билетами.

— Нам до станции «Тысяча цветов».

Джаннини посчитал его, Маммон, Бела и ткнул пальцем за спину. Цуна обернулся. Там стоял Мукуро.

— Ты тоже с нами поедешь?

Мукуро покивал.

— И его посчитайте, пожалуйста.

Джаннини пробил билеты и посторонился, впуская их. Поезд тронулся. Цуна огляделся — вагон был наполовину полон, с противоположной от двери стороны заставлен тюками и ящиками. Но разглядеть лиц пассажиров он не мог. Цуна присел на свободное место, и Бел с Маммон тут же соскочили с плеча на раму окна, радостно подпрыгивая от вида за стеклом. Мукуро потерянно заметался, и Цуна приглашающе указал на место рядом с собой.

— Садись. Только веди себя тихо.

Мукуро повиновался. Сел, напряжённый, но вскоре расслабился, вольготно откинулся на спинку.

Цуна успокоился, повернул голову, задумчиво глядя в окно. Мимо проносились поросшие травой камни, скрытые прозрачной морской водой, через метр превращающейся в тёмно-синюю глубину, а над шпалами неслись слепящие глаза блики. На горизонте толпились подёрнутые рыжиной кучевые облака. От вида крохотного зелёного островка с белым домиком под кирпичной крышей — перед крыльцом на растянутой верёвке колыхались на ветру постиранные вещи — и одиноком деревцем со скамьёй защемило в груди. Розоватые отсветы солнца тихо покачивались на водной глади. Вскоре мимо пронеслась узкая песчаная платформа с неработающим ржавым светофором — на ней стояли плотный мужчина в шляпе и маленькая девочка, а вдалеке виднелся утопающий в зелени посёлок. А дальше до горизонта простилалась нежных голубых и персиковых цветов вода, и над самой кромкой висели тяжёлые тучи, подсвеченные снизу золотым. От этих видов Цуну объяли тоска по дому и грустные мысли.

Как там Ало? Успеет ли он выпросить у Бьякурана прощение за украденное кольцо — оно оттягивало карман, необычайно тяжёлое и горячее. Нет, нельзя думать о плохом. Он смог вытребовать себе работу у Занзаса, справился с грязным посетителем, смог проникнуть к Занзасу в кабинет и разбить проклятие. И даже вытащить Мукуро из купален, спасибо пирожку хозяина рек. Получится и вымолить у Бьякурана исцеление для Ало. Остановка «Тысяча цветов», скоро он там будет. А потом вернётся и снова увидит Ало. Вспомнился поцелуй, тонкие тёплые губы и прохладный язык. Цуну бросило в жар. А вдруг они больше не увидятся? Он задохнулся от этой мысли, сердце забилось часто-часто. А ведь он даже не обнял Ало на прощание!

«Да ты влюбился», — ехидным голосом проговорил Реборн в голове. Цуна закусил губу. Влюбился… Он мечтательно посмотрел на руки. Ходить на свидания, обмениваться о-бенто, сидеть в кафешках… Цуна понурился. Нет, это не про них. Цуна уйдёт, Ало останется — он хочет научиться колдовать, и, может, однажды, станет таким же, как Занзас, а может, снова что-то украдёт по приказу, и тогда его проклянут, но Цуны не будет рядом. Он помотал головой. Да что же это такое? Лезет и лезет в голову всякая гадость! Цуна покосился на Мукуро. Тот, казалось, дремал, но, наверное, почувствовал взгляд и повернул маску к Цуне. В алой радужке мерцал чёрный иероглиф «шесть». Цуна неуверенно улыбнулся, и маска улыбнулась в ответ, прищурив прорези для глаз. Мягкая, зазывная улыбка, даже скорее усмешка, словно Мукуро прочитал его мысли. Щёки закололо от прилившей крови. Цуна отвернулся обратно к окну.

На остановке с белым деревянным заборчиком, позолоченной заходящим солнцем, поснимав с верхних полок багаж, вышли все пассажиры. Поезд помчался дальше, оставив платформу и провожавшую их девочку без лица далеко позади.

Стемнело. Небо затянуло тучами, слегка подкрашенными болезненно-розовым. Бел с Маммон заснули, свернувшись калачиками в ладонях Цуны. Мукуро не шевелился, только покачивались кожаные поручни над их головами. За окнами то проносились кислотные вывески реклам и развлекательных центров, то далёкие огни-светлячки, похожие на пламя Занзаса.

Сердце отсчитывало время каждым ударом.

***

  
Проснувшись, Ало непонимающе смотрел с минуту в теряющийся в полумраке потолок. Потом сел на футоне и огляделся. Подвал «мамочки» Луссурии. Сам Луссурия спал неподалёку, привалившись к стене. Рядом стояли чайник с пиалой и кадушка с влажным полотенцем. В горле пересохло, и Ало налил в пиалу воды. А затем тронул Луссурию за ладонь и потряс его.

— Ало, ты очнулся, — сонно произнёс Луссурия.

— «Мамочка», а где Коо? Я слышал его голос или мне померещилось?

— А ты что, совсем ничего не помнишь, родной?

— Помню его голос в темноте. Ещё помню, как Цунаёши меня всё время звал. Я рвался к этому голосу, — голос у Ало сел. — Потом очнулся и увидел, что я здесь, в подвале. 

— Вот оно что. Цунаёши. Значит, его зовут Цунаёши. Вот она, волшебная сила любви, — неприлично томно вздохнул Луссурия. Ало нахмурился. Любви? Он… любит Цуну?

Да, любит. Поэтому там, на мосту, и попытался его предупредить, спасти. Его сердце так очерствело, что он не сразу понял, что чувствует. Ало сжал кулаки, так захотелось обнять мальчишку. Кажется, только эта сила и заставляла сердце биться.

***

  
Занзас сидел в любимом кресле, завернувшись в банный халат.

— Этого не хватит даже на то, чтобы покрыть ущерб!

Перед ним на круглом столике возвышалась горка золота, и рядом в стакане с резным подстаканником стоял горячий чай.

— Дебил этот Коо, мог бы и больше заработать.

Господин Анияко и дежурный сидели на коленях перед Занзасом. Бел, развалившись неподалёку на подушках, лопал шоколад, весь перемазавшись, и неумело игрался с ножами.

— Но, если бы не Коо, мы бы все погибли, — подал голос дежурный. Господин Анияко судорожно покивал.

— Заткни пасть! Это всё он натворил. Понял, что виноват, и сбежал. А о своих родных и думать забыл! — проорал Занзас. — Пора съесть этих свиней. Сделайте из них ветчину.

Жабы испуганно сжались и отшатнулись. Ало решил, что пора вмешаться.

— Не гони коней, Занзас. — Он вошёл в кухню и двинулся прямо на босса.

— Господин Ало! — подскочили жабы. Бел никак не отреагировал на его появление. Ещё бы, тупая башка Леви всегда его недолюбливал.

— Вот те на. Живой! — искренне удивился Занзас. — Чего припёрся-то? — Он взвесил в руке стакан, словно примериваясь, не кинуть ли его в Ало — водилась за ним такая дурная привычка. У Занзаса их было много.

— Разуй глаза, босс. Твоё сокровище — фальшивка.

— Надо же, какие дерзкие речи, — ухмыльнулся Занзас, но стакан отставил. — С каких это пор ты смеешь втирать мне туфту? — он недобро прищурился.

Ало выдержал взгляд и сам недобро ухмыльнулся. Ну же, тупой босс, где твоё грёбаное чутьё?!

Зназас недоверчиво хмыкнул, поджал губы и встрепенулся, как тигр, которому вздумали досаждать гиены. Схватил кусочек золота и внимательно рассмотрел. Дежурный, озадаченный происходящим, вынул из-за пазухи свою заначку. Занзас зло улыбнулся, как бы говоря, ну и кто тут тупой? Несколько секунд он и Ало сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока Занзас не спал с лица. Повернулся к шумевшему Белу, нахмурился, заподозрив неладное. Махнул рукой, и голова Бела превратилась в голову Леви. Тот выронил коробку с печеньем, уменьшился до своего обычного размера и покатился прочь, за дверь.

Занзас резко встал и сел обратно.

Горка золота перед ним почернела и скукожилась, как подожжённый пакет, разве что не воняла так же. Занзас размахнулся и в ярости сбросил «золото» со стола — поймавший серый комок Анияко удивленно пробормотал:

— Глина.

Минут пять Занзас бесновался. Перевернул в комнате Бела всё верх дном, изодравшись о нити, звал кузена и проклинал всё на свете — Ало неторопливо вошёл в комнату следом.

Удостоверившись, что Бела нигде нет, Занзас медленно развернулся к нему. Глаза его налились кровью, руки объяло пламя.

— Говори! — он надвинулся на Ало. — Куда ты дел Бельфегора?

— Его забрал Бьякуран.

— Бьякуран? — пламя враз погасло, и перекошенное злобой лицо стало растерянным — Ало никогда не видел Занзаса таким и, наверное, позабавился, если бы не дело, ради которого он сюда пришёл.

Пододвинув к себе кресло, Занзас упал в него и прикрыл ладонью веки.

— Бьякуран, значит. Вот сука, — Занзас каркающе рассмеялся. — Ну, что будешь делать, Ало?

— Я верну тебя твоего кузена, босс. А ты взамен вернёшь Коо и его родных в мир людей.

— Ставишь мне условия, наглец?! Вот, значит, как? А не боишься, что я разорву тебя в клочья?!

Ало хмыкнул. Он не собирался умирать. Не сейчас. Он чувствовал, что Занзас больше не властен над ним, и собирался выжать из ситуации максимум выгоды.

***

  
Поезд остановился на шестой станции уже затемно. Цуна и Мукуро вышли на платформу — прохладный воздух облизал щёки, нос и лоб, забрался под футболку. Цуна поёжился.

— Это ведь наша станция? — заросшая травой платформа с покосившимися ржавыми часами на столбе не походила на своё звучное название «Тысяча цветов». Светлая в сумерках лента дороги вела сквозь чащобу. Но стоило из неё выйти, как со всех сторон обступили цветущие кусты, деревья и клумбы. Цуна притормозил, раскрыв рот от удивления. Такого даже у Занзаса во владениях не было. Цветы благоухали, светились жёлтыми, алыми, сиреневыми, рыжими и голубыми бутонами. В глазах рябило, голова закружилась. Цуна узнал «плачущие» цветы глицинии и ирисы, которые выращивала мама. А ещё там было много-много самых разных бегоний — они росли и в садах купален: их любил Гокудера и ухаживал за несколькими клумбами, даже хвастался ими.

Он медленно побрёл по узкой тропинке, касаясь пальцами лепестков. Некоторые пачкали кожу пыльцой, щекотались тычинками на длинных ножках. Цуна так засмотрелся, что упустил из виду, когда Маммон выдохлась и Бел пошёл в кои-то веки своими лапками по земле, неся на себе боевую подругу.

— Можешь сесть мне на плечо, — Цуна нагнулся к Белу и протянул руку. Но тот упрямо прошествовал мимо, гордо отвернув голову. Кажется, даже диадема воинственно топорщилась зубцами. Цуна закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться и не задеть этим Бела. Но не успели те пройти и пары метров, как им навстречу из густых зарослей глицинии выпрыгнул огонёк, при приближении оказавшийся фонарём со свечой, на ножке, которой он отталкивался от земли.

Маммон решила не рисковать и подняла Бела Цуне на плечо. Цуна сам насторожился, но чудеса перестали его удивлять. Вопрос был в том, с какими намерениями пришёл этот оживший фонарь.

Тот поклонился, Цуна с Мукуро ответили тем же, потом переглянулись и пошли следом за неожиданным провожатым.

Он продвигался вперёд на пару метров и притормаживал, дожидаясь их. Потом снова возобновлял свой путь. Освещённая тёплым светом дорога казалась сказочной и совсем не страшной.

Допрыгав до ворот в сад, фонарь повис на перекладине, как бы говоря: «Пришли». Цуна оглядел приземистый домик с покрытой соломой крышей — из трубы уютно валил дым, а в оконце горел свет — и уверенно направился к двери по чисто выметенной дорожке. Сердце часто билось в груди.

Не успели они приблизиться, как дверь приглашающе распахнулась.

— Входите, — раздался мягкий голос Бьякурана.

Цуна вдохнул-выдохнул и шагнул внутрь.

— Добрый вечер.

Мукуро замялся на пороге, напряжённо осматриваясь, словно что-то почувствовал. Цуна это предощущение чего-то знакомого, жаркого, растекающегося в груди холодным спокойствием и лёгкой отстранённостью, сквозь которую пробивалась тревога, почувствовал ещё при приближении к воротам. Кольцо в кармане будто пульсировало.

— Входишь, так входи быстрее, — поторопил голос Бьякурана.

— Идём, — позвал Цуна. Мукуро ступил за порог, и дверь тут же закрылась. За ней оказался Бьякуран, в домашних свободных штанах и растянутой водолазке.

— Вот молодцы, что пришли, — Бьякуран улыбнулся, направляясь к плите. Убранство у него было гораздо скромнее, чем у Занзаса, но намного... симпатичнее. Везде висели вязанки сушёных трав и цветов, на подоконниках и полу толпились свежие цветы в горшках и кадках, ловили блики расписанные цветами тарелки над дверьми, окнами и печкой. На чисто выскобленном столе стояли корзинки с яблоками, печеньем и с мармеладом, и вазочка с клубничным вареньем. Совсем как дома. Вкусно пахло выпечкой и ванилью. Желудок подал сигнал бедствия. Цуна опомнился, начал было объяснять:

— Дело в том… — но Бьякуран его перебил.

— Садитесь. Я вам чайку налью, — и поставил на огонь пузатый зелёный чайник. Цуна подбежал к нему — Бел только крепче вцепился в плечо, — протянул в ладони кольцо.

— Господин Бьякуран, вот то, что у вас украл Ало. Я пришёл это вернуть.

Бьякуран взял кольцо, прищурился.

— А ты знаешь, что это такое?

— Нет. Только знаю, что это для вас важно. Я пришёл извиниться за Ало. Простите его. — Цуна глубоко поклонился. Почувствовал, как недовольно зашевелился на плече чуть не свалившийся Бел и придержал его рукой.

— Пока ты это нёс, с тобой ничего не случилось?

— Э?

— Неужели страшное заклятие исчезло? — недоумённо протянул Бьякуран, вертя в пальцах кольцо. Цуна похлопал ресницами и ухватил мысль за хвост.

— Простите, пожалуйста. На кольце сидел червячок. Я испугался и раздавил его.

— Раздавил? — изумлённо переспросил Бьякуран и рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Сейчас верилось, что они с Занзасом братья. Только смех у Бьякурана был мягче, выше.

— Знаешь, что это за червячок? — вкрадчиво спросил Бьякуран. — Мой брат дал его дракону, чтобы обрести над ним власть. А он раздавил, — Бьякуран вновь непринуждённо, искренне рассмеялся. — Вот что, кольцо это, я вижу, выбрало тебя в хозяева. Оставь-ка ты его себе и береги как зеницу ока. Оно ещё не раз выручит тебя. В нём заключена огромная сила. Со временем ты её познаешь.

— Но мне не надо…

— Надо. Это кольцо ждало именно тебя, теперь оно твоё. Бери, — неожиданно жёстко настоял Бьякуран. Цуна взял кольцо, повертел в пальцах и со вздохом спрятал в карман. Лицо Бьякурана тут же смягчилось.

— Ну, садись, — он подтолкнул Цуну к столу. — И ты, Мукуро, что стоишь? Присаживайся.

— Вы знаете Мукуро?

— Не совсем. Слышал о несчастье твоём, — обратился он к Мукуро. — Что не справился со своим пламенем и потерял человеческий облик. Подозреваю, ты думал, его пламя поможет тебе обрести изначальную форму, но только путь смог изменить на второй — путь голодных духов, да и застрял в нём. — Мукуро склонил маску, подтверждая слова. — Слышал, ты там бесчинствовал, золото рассыпал — иллюзионное, брюхо набивал. Но что-то привело тебя в чувство.

— Горький пирожок хозяина рек. Я дал ему его, — Цуна мало что понял, только то, что Мукуро заколдован. — Вы сможете помочь?

— А, снадобье Талбота. Мощная штука, — покивал Бьякуран. — Ну, ты ему уже помог. От соседства с твоим пламенем его аура очистилась, сейчас у него больше шансов вернуться в человеческий облик, чем было до встречи с тобой. — Бьякуран ласково улыбнулся. — Но он и сам должен постараться.

— Слышишь, Мукуро, — радостно обернулся к нему Цуна. — Я уверен, у тебя всё получится.

Мукуро рассмеялся тихим ухающим смехом, его глаза засветились ярче, в них появилась надежда.

— Извините, вы не могли бы вернуть им прежний вид? — Цуна покосился на Бела и Маммон.

— Ах да! Но колдовство давно уже не действует. Если хотите, станьте прежними.

Бел и Маммон синхронно помотали головами. В итоге, пока пили чай втроём, эти двое добровольно крутили колесо веретена. Правда, быстро выдыхались, но хватив со стола печенье, сгрызали его и бодро крутили вновь. Цуну бы это позабавило, но он волновался об Ало. И не только о нём.

— Мы с ним хоть и одно целое, но совершенно разные, — делился Бьякуран, прихлёбывая ароматный чай из фарфоровой чашечки. — Он вон какой весь из себя.

Мукуро отставил чашку и принялся за кусок пирога у себя на блюдце. Цуне же не хотелось ни пить, ни есть, хотя желудок ныл, — он для вежливости лишь раз пригубил чай.

— И я бы очень хотел тебе помочь. Но, к сожалению, это мне не под силу. Таковы законы нашего мира. Своих брата с сестрой и друга дракона тебе придётся выручать самому.

— Но, может, вы подскажете что-нибудь? Мне кажется, мы с Ало когда-то уже встречались.

— Ну, тогда легче, — Бьякуран надкусил печенье, — встречи никогда не забываются. Вы просто не можете вспомнить, — он смахнул со щеки крошки.

Цуна поник. Как же вспомнить то, что забыл?

— Что ж, совсем стемнело. Оставайся у меня, поспи. — Бьякуран встал из-за стола.

Мукуро последовал за ним, а Цуна остался сидеть, не в силах найти в себе мужество встать и уйти, раз уж Бьякуран ничем не мог ему помочь. Да и некрасиво было отказываться от гостеприимства, а Мукуро, Белу и Маммон здесь, похоже, нравилось.

У Бьякурана дом состоял из одной большой залы, здесь и кухня, и гостиная, и спальня, и рабочий кабинет перетекали друг в друга. Запахом цветов пропиталась, кажется, каждая вещь, но это не душило, наоборот, успокаивало, правда, избавиться от грустных мыслей и тревоги Цуна всё равно не мог. Он сидел на стуле и смотрел в одну точку. Остальные были заняты делом.

У стены стояли веретено и прялка, по зале расплёскивался смех Бьякурана и звук вращаемого колеса, за ними не было слышно, как прядётся и удлиняется нить, но Цуне казалось, он слышит, и эта нить отмеряет драгоценное время. Цуна перевёл взгляд. Бьякуран в очках, что-то вяжущий на спицах, выглядел почти нелепо и очень по-домашнему. Мукуро, Бел и Маммон помогали ему справляться с пряжей. Бел, правда, умудрился уколоться лапкой о веретено — Цуна успел изрядно испугаться, глядя, как тот недоумённо глазеет на каплю крови, морщит нос, а шёрстка топорщится от дрожи. Бьякуран сразу же предложил залечить, но Бел только помотал головой, лизнул лапку, хихикнул и продолжил крутить колесо. Цуна выдохнул.

— Ещё немного. Вот молодцы. Без вас я бы не управился. Одним колдовством-то много не сделаешь.

Когда Цуна подошёл к ним, Бел, сидя на столе, пытался совладать с салатовой ниткой, но получалось у него не очень: Бьякуран же вязал белые варежки и довязывать поручил Мукуро — у того неплохо выходило.

— Вот здесь поддень, да петельку накинь. Вот так, — руководил процессом Бякуран.

— Я всё-таки пойду, — Цуна не мог заснуть и не видел смысла ждать до утра.— А вдруг, пока я здесь сижу, Ало умрёт? Или Ламбо с И-Пин зарежут и съедят? — Цуна шмыгнул носом.

— Сейчас, чуть-чуть подожди, — мягко попросил Бьякуран. Мукуро протянул ему готовую варежку, и тот обрезал ножницами торчащие нитки. Достал вторую такую же и протянул Цуне. — Вот, готово. Натяни-ка.

Цуна послушался, не понимая, зачем ему это. Варежки облепили ладони второй кожей, на глазах трансформировались в чёрные перчатки с серебристыми пальцами, манжетами и камнем в скобах на тыльной стороне, очень напоминавшем камень в кольце, украденном Ало.

— Классные, — признался Цуна. У него теперь две волшебные вещи! — Они всё время такими будут?

— Нет, если снимешь, превратятся обратно в варежки. Как и кольцо, всегда носи их с собой. А надень-ка его. Вот так. А теперь собери в кулак всю свою решимость спасти Ало и детей и направь мысленно в кольцо. Что ты так на меня смотришь, пробуй!

Цуна выдохнул и стал гипнотизировать кольцо на пальце. Ничего не происходило. Тогда он вспомнил счастливые лица Ламбо и И-Пин, зубастую ухмылку Ало, его тёплые губы и прозрачные глаза.

Над камнем вспыхнул огонёк, рыжий, призрачный. И тут же знакомо ошпарило лоб. Цуна потрогал его — перчатку объяло пламя. Гокудера был прав.

Все заворожённо уставились на Цуну.

— Это будут твои амулеты. Именно твоя сила пробуждает их. Твоя решимость и твоё пламя. Мы все вместе спряли нитку и связали рукавички. Это наш прощальный подарок. Нас, обладателей пламени неба, мало, и все мы связаны. Можешь звать меня братцем.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Цуна. Тело будто наполнили пузырьки счастья.

Стёкла в окнах задребезжали, словно внезапно подул сильный ветер.

— Как раз вовремя. — Бьякуран улыбнулся, снимая очки. — К нам явился гость. Иди, встречай.

— Хорошо.

Цуна открыл дверь — ветер ударил в лицо, отбросил волосы со лба, забрался под футболку. Цуна охнул. Перед ним стоял дракон. Ало.

Живой!

— Ало! — Цуна бросился к нему, обхватил морду руками, прижался к ней щекой. Счастье наполнило его до краёв. Ало радостно зарычал. — А твои раны? — озабоченно просил Цуна, заглядывая в глаза. — Зажили? — и получил утвердительный рык. — Как здорово!

Из дома вышли Бьякуран и Мукуро.

— Явился, красавец, — со смехом поприветствовал Ало Бьякуран. Над его плечом повисли Маммон с Белом.

— Братец, Ало поправился.

Ало склонил голову на длинной гибкой шее перед Бьяураном.

— Дракон-Ало, я прощаю тебя за то, что ты сделал. И запомни, ты должен беречь этого мальчика. Что-то мне подсказывает, мы ещё встретимся, только не знаю, где и когда. И может, встреча эта будет не самой приятной... — Бьякуран обернулся к остальным. — Ну что, малыши? Вам пора домой. И Бел, скажи своему кузену, чтобы постриг тебе чёлку. Или это сделаю я, — Бьякуран странновато улыбнулся, прищурившись. Бел и Маммон вздрогнули и переглянулись. — И приходите в гости! А ты, — обратился он к Мукуро, — давай, оставайся. Попробуем что-нибудь сделать с твоим пламенем и формой. Заодно будешь мне по хозяйству помогать. 

Мукуро согласно покивал. Кажется, они друг другу нравились. Цуна улыбнулся, глаза у него защипало от понимания — сейчас придётся расставаться. 

— Братец! Спасибо, — он протянул руку, и Бьякуран пожал её. — Я пойду?

— Иди. И не бойся. Ты справишься, Коо. 

— Вообще-то, моё настоящее имя — Цунаёши. Цуна.

— Цунаёши. Красивое, — Бьякуран подмигнул, и Цуна смутился. — Береги своё имя, — Бьякуран крепче сжал ладонь Цуны и отпустил.

— Хорошо.

— Ну, иди.

— Ага.

Цуна залез на шею к терпеливо дожидающемуся его Ало. 

— До свидания!

Ало разогнулся и взлетел. Бьякуран, Мукуро и даже фонарь махали им вслед.

Извиваясь, Ало устремился в небо. К звёздам. Они летели над облаками, Цуна держался за рога, и его снова накрыло: окунуло в прохладную чистую реку — её воды стремительно уносили его голубой ботинок, любимые ботиночки в шесть лет. Чешуя Ало отражала невидимые глазу блики, пузырьки воды омывали голое тело, белоснежная грива колыхалась перед носом, гибкий серебристый дракон рассекал голубоватую, пронизанную солнечными лучами воду. Цуна одновременно плыл и летел. А когда вынырнул, перед глазами замаячила скала в виде акульей морды. Цуна сморгнул видение.

Продолжая прижиматься к гриве, он подтянулся вперёд:

— Ало, знаешь, мне мама рассказывала, сам я почти ничего не помню, когда я был маленький, я как-то упал в реку. Сейчас эту реку засыпали, но я только что вспомнил. Вспомнил, как она называлась. Река Дождей. А Реборн, мой репетитор, как-то упомянул, что иностранцы её называют «акульей».

Под ними, далеко внизу, между облаков виднелись островки земли и прямая стрела железнодорожных путей, по которым несся поезд. Цуна набрал воздух в лёгкие и выпалил:

— Твоё настоящее имя — Супербия Сквало.

Видимый Цуне глаз широко распахнулся, с громким звоном с Ало начала облетать чешуя, а длинное гибкое тело растворяться, оставляя вместо себя человеческое. Они оба стали падать вниз, Цуна цеплялся за плечи Ало — Сквало — но их развернуло в воздухе лицом к лицу, и Сквало схватил его за руки, крепко сжал. Лицо у Сквало будто осветилось изнутри, глаза, прозрачные как вода, ярко блестели.

— Цуна, спасибо. Моё настоящее имя Император реки Дождей Супербия Сквало.

— Вот это имя, — счастливо рассмеялся Цуна, — совсем как у божества.

— Я тоже вспомнил тебя! — ухмыльнулся Сквало. Ветер трепал его чёлку, и Цуна подумал, что тому пошли бы длинные волосы, белоснежные пряди до пояса, не меньше. — Вспомнил тебя, мелкого пацана, упавшего в реку. Хотел ботинок подобрать и навернулся.

— Точно. А волны меня подхватили и вынесли на берег. К «акульей» скале. — Они прижались друг к другу лбами, счастливо улыбаясь. — Я так рад.

Они опустились к самой воде и вновь нырнули вверх, за облака. Сквало непривычно щерился острыми зубами — не в насмешке или злобе, и Цуне вновь захотелось его поцеловать. Обнять. Не отпускать. Он словно нашёл что-то недостающее в себе. Как будто вспомнив всё вдруг цельнее. Словно в подтверждение взаимности чувств Сквало крепче стиснул его ладонь, а глаза его понимающе смеялись. На душе от этого было удивительно спокойно и хорошо.

***

  
Уже занималось утро, когда они приблизились к «Купальням Вари-я». На крышу подсобки взобрался Гокудера и, завидев их, закричал:

— Вон они летят!

На крышу сразу высыпало с десяток жаб, Луссурия и лягушонок. Все смотрели в небо, на них.

Внизу широкими шагами мерил дорогу перед мостом Занзас, а за его спиной в два ряда толпились огороженные верёвкой свиньи.

 

Цуна и Сквало опустились с другого конца моста. Маммон, жужжа от напряжения, понесла Бела к Занзасу. Тот нахмурился и громко гаркнул:

— Ты обещал мне привести Бельфегора обратно!

Маммон поднялась выше и выронила Бела, мгновенно принявшего свой прежний вид — вёрткого худого пацана. Цуна снова подумал, что тот старше него всего на два-три года.

— Бел, твою мать! — Занзас сгрёб кузена в охапку, обнюхал и повертел со всех сторон. Бел протестовал, говорил, что с ним всё в порядке, и скалился, грозясь повтыкать ножи в Занзаса за «удушливые объятья». 

— Бел, — удивлённо хмыкнул Занзас, — ты что же, больше не боишься выходить наружу?

— Я и крови больше не боюсь, — заявил Бел и чиркнул себя ножом по пальцу. Ойкнул и сунул его в рот. Луссурия охнул, прислуга загомонила, Занзас обозвал Бела дебилом, а Цуна хихикнул. Сквало ухмыльнулся и пробормотал что-то о пользе общения с одним мелким упрямым пацаном.

— Я не такой уж мелкий, мне уже тринадцать! — обиженно буркнул Цуна и тут же заулыбался. Сквало говорил с лёгкой усмешкой, но и с долей восхищения, и это было чертовски приятно!

— Занзас! Ты обещал! Немедленно верни Цуну и его родственников в мир людей.

— Ха! Всё не так просто. Есть определённые правила.

Народ на крыше возмущённо загалдел. Занзас повернулся к ним и крикнул, чтобы все заткнулись.

— Занзас, ты — жадина. Принц не одобряет, — протянул Бел.

— Что?!

— Мне было так весело с ними. В благодарность верни их, а?

— Да что вы из меня-то злодея делаете! Правила есть правила! — лицо у Занзаса вытянулось, глаз задёргался. — Иначе чары хрен снимешь.

— Если обидишь Коо, принц опять запрётся в комнате, — Бел скрестил руки на груди. Маммон, так и не перекинувшаяся обратно, закивала внушительным клювом.

— Да вы тут совсем охренели! — ошарашенно выдал Занзас.

— Братец! — крикнул Цуна, и Занзас почему-то вздрогнул и оглянулся.

— Братец? Какого…

— Я иду к вам, — Цуна упрямо пересёк мост и остановился напротив Занзаса. — Ало объяснил мне правила. 

— Хоть от этой мутатени избавил, и на том спасибо, — Занзас ухмыльнулся. — У меня в руке твой договор. — Он помахал свёрнутым листом перед носом Цуны. — Идём со мной.

Занзас махнул в сторону свиней, и Цуна вместе с остальным народом переместился к ним.

— Слушай сюда, отброс. Среди них ты должен отыскать своих брата и сестру.

Цуна растерянно обвёл взглядом ряд хрюкающих рыл.

— Угадаешь — вы свободны. Валите на все четыре стороны. Но у тебя одна попытка.

Выдохнув, он попытался поймать то состояние равновесия и спокойствия, что приходили к нему в трудные моменты. И всмотрелся в свиней. Несколько раз пробежался глазами по головам, прислушиваясь к себе, но ничего не почувствовал. Никакого отклика. Кольцо на пальце оставалось холодным. Если это его амулет и он молчит, то…

— Братец Занзас, тут нет моих И-Пин и Ламбо.

— Уверен? — Занзас прищурился, стиснул в ладони договор. — Это твоё окончательное решение?

Цуна сжал кулаки и кивнул.

Договор с громким хлопком взорвался на кусочки, Занзас только зло встряхнул рукой.

С таким же хлопком свиньи обернулись жабами и девушками, сообщая, что угадал, сидящие на крыше и гости на веранде радостно закричали поздравления. Цуна оглядывался с улыбкой и благодарил.

— Уходи, ты победил. Прочь с моих глаз!

Цуне показалось, что кроме пренебрежения и досады в голосе Занзаса прозвучала обида. Он позволил себе улыбнуться уголком губ и благодарно дотронулся до локтя Занзаса.

— Спасибо, братец.

— Идиот.

— Прощай, — Цуна побежал к дожидающемуся его довольному Сквало. Бел махнул рукой на прощание, Цуна помахал ему и всем остальным, позволил Сквало поймать себя за руку и вместе они бросились к выходу из купален.

Они спускались по лестнице, когда Цуна решился спросить, где И-Пин и Ламбо.

— Они ждут тебя.

Лестница, ведущая к воде, где в своё время — кажется, целую вечность назад — Цуна увидел пароход, теперь снова заканчивалась камнями и расстилающимся до горизонта ковром травы.

— Вода исчезла, — удивился Цуна. Он уже привык к «морю».

— Мне дальше нельзя, — заметил Сквало. — Иди к тем воротам, из которых вы пришли. Но ни в коем случае не оборачивайся, пока не выйдешь из туннеля. 

— Сквало, а ты? Что ты будешь делать? Уйдёшь из купален?

— Я думал об этом. Но нет. Пропадут они без меня, — Сквало грустно усмехнулся. — Не волнуйся. Из учеников я уйду и воровать больше не буду. Да и имя своё я вернул, больше власти надо мной у Занзаса нет.

— Мы ведь ещё встретимся? — Цуна сжал ладонь Сквало в своей.

— Конечно, встретимся. Даже не думай.

— Точно?

— Точно.

Но на сердце у Цуны сделалось беспокойно, словно он прощался навсегда, а если и встретятся, это будет нескоро и невесело. Он бросился на шею Сквало, сжал худые жилистые плечи, запустил пальцы в волосы и поцеловал. Тот ответил сразу же, стиснув в объятьях так, что дышать стало трудно. А когда расцепились, ещё с минуту целомудренно касались губ друг друга, не глядя в глаза.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Цуна, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Сквало, — если бы не ты, я бы растворился или не попал бы к Занзасу, а Ламбо с И-Пин съели бы.

— Э-эй, совсем с ума сошёл? К боссу ты попал, потому что упёртый и не трус! А уж свою малышню ты и подавно сам спас, я тебе в этом не помогал. 

— Но ты мне так много подсказывал…

— Пф. Подсказывал, и что? Ты сам всё провернул. Луссурия за красивые глаза не стал бы никому помогать. А босс тот ещё упрямый баран! 

— Но…

— Цуна, — Сквало обнял его лицо ладонями, — верь в себя, чёрт возьми! Ты всё можешь, и ты это доказал. Хозяин рек не просто так дал тебе тот горький пирожок. Ты спас меня! Поладил с Белом и Бьякураном, даже босс не хотел тебя отпускать. Старайся, как старался здесь, и у тебя получится всё, за что бы ты ни взялся. Не веришь в себя — верь в мою веру в тебя! Понял?

— Да, — Цуна неуверенно улыбнулся, накрыл ладони Сквало своими. Хотелось плакать. — Я постараюсь.

— Тогда беги. Только не оборачивайся, — Сквало выпустил Цуну из рук — они неохотно расцепили пальцы — и подтолкнул. Лицо у него было серьёзное и спокойное. Уверенное. И эта уверенность передалась Цуне. Он кивнул и, преодолев последние ступеньки, утонул в высокой сочной траве.

 

***

  
Оскальзываясь на камнях, Цуна спускался по склону, когда услышал — его зовут. 

— …уна. Цуна! — голос Ламбо.

— Куда ты пропал! — а это И-Пин. — Пойдём скорее.

Цуна поморгал, закусил губу и бросился к ним. Сгрёб в охапку, так что дети удивлённо запищали. Пытаясь скрыть волнение, Цуна принялся их щекотать, и те попытались вывернуться, заливисто хохоча. Так они провозились пару минут, пока Цуну не отпустило.

— Идёмте, — он взял их за руки и потянул в туннель. — И больше не убегайте без спросу.

— Это кто ещё убегает! Мы тебя едва дождались, братик Цуна. — Ламбо показал язык и сунул виноградную конфету в рот. — Вот скажу маман…

— Ламбо! Ябедничать нехорошо! — одёрнула его И-Пин. Ламбо надул губы, ковырнул пальцем в носу.

— Я не в обиде, — Цуна коварно пощекотал Ламбо подмышкой, и тот подпрыгнул. Они с И-Пин рассмеялись.

— Грузовик с вещами уже давно приехал. — Интересно, как Реборн станет оправдываться. Хотя, конечно, «оправдываться» он точно не будет. А дети, похоже, ничего не помнят. — М-м-м, а что-нибудь странное не заметили? Может, видели или слышали?

— А что, что? Ты что-то видел? — тут же встрепенулся Ламбо. Его круглые глаза загорелись.

— Нет, — с самым невинным видом сказал Цуна. — Но слышал от Реборна, что тут водятся приведения. У-у-у-у! — Цуна, растопырив пальцы, шутливо изобразил потустороннее завывание; оно отразилось эхом от стен туннеля, и было подхвачено стоном здания. Дети вздрогнули. Цуна поиграл бровями, на что Ламбо презрительно фыркнул, а И-Пин серьёзно одёрнула его:

— Только если ты сойдёшь за приведение, братик Цуна.

В этот момент они вышли из сумрачного туннеля под яркое солнце. Их встречал Реборн. Цуна облегчённо вздохнул. Всё-таки он волновался за этого… репетитора-мудака. 

— Вы так шумите, что вас за километр слышно, — кривая улыбка прочертила лицо Реборна. Он надвинул шляпу на глаза и хмыкнул. — Садитесь, маман вас уже заждалась.

Дети с шумом забрались в машину, но Цуна притормозил, и Реборн понимающе обернулся.

— Они звонили? Мама или папа?

— Я позвонил.

— И что ты сказал?

— Что надо, — Реборн щёлкнул Цуну по носу. — Но знай, они думают, что это всё, чтобы развеять твоё дурное настроение от переезда. — Реборн насмешливо пропустил бакенбард между пальцев. — Ну как, тебе понравилось?

— Реборн! — Цуна разозлился. — Это ведь ты… ты устроил нам этот «аттракцион»! Отправить детей в такое опасное место! А если бы я не справился?

— Тогда бы вы все умерли, — пожал плечами Реборн и вдруг зло процедил: — Очнись. Это жестокий мир, и ты либо справляешься, либо нет. Тебя, как будущего босса Вонголы, многое ждёт впереди, и пора бы прекратить жевать сопли и начать думать своей головой, а не ссаться от каждого шороха. Надеюсь, этот урок пошёл тебе впрок, и ты больше не будешь вести себя как половая тряпка. Тимотео на тебя рассчитывает. А теперь садись в машину.

Задыхаясь от возмущения, с мыслью «Я не хочу быть боссом!», Цуна сел рядом с Реборном, хлопнув дверцей со всей силы. А ещё за него беспокоился! Он закусил губу.

— Ты мне ещё расплачься тут.

— Да пошёл ты.

— Не так уж тебе, я смотрю, плохо там было. Губы вон распухшие — целовался с кем-то. Одна из служаночек на прощание одарила? — Реборн паскудно улыбнулся. — Какая из них?

Цуна вдруг с облегчением понял, что Реборн за ними присматривал. Но конец, видимо, пропустил, направившись к машине. Вот ведь!..

— Не твоё дело. Заводи, давай.

— Не дерзи, щенок, — Реборн попытался дать подзатыльник, но Цуна увернулся. Кажется, впервые в жизни. Реборн довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Эй, вы чего? — Ламбо повис на спинке кресла. И-Пин настороженно молчала.

— Ничего, Ламбо. Лучше пристегнись. Сейчас опять немного потрясёт.

— Тут вся машина в пыли, — подала голос И-Пин. 

— Да, аж в носу чешется! А ещё Ламбо-сан хочет есть! 

— Потерпите до дома.

— У нас же бутерброды были.

— Я всё съел.

— Гадкий-гадкий Реборн! Когда-нибудь я тебя убью!

При взгляде на вход в туннель сердце Цуны задрожало. Прощайте, друзья…

 

***

  
Цуна смотрел на косматую высокую фигуру в плаще и ощущал тревогу пополам со смутным дежавю. Похожее на него нахлынуло, когда появился Гоудера, нелюдимый, агрессивный, чужой, но такой знакомый со своей извечной сигаретой, взглядом исподлобья и музыкальными руками. А потом было знакомое «Десятый» и игра на пианино в школе с взаимным признанием: они словно уже были знакомы когда-то. Цуна подозревал, что это тот же самый Гокудера, просто, выйдя за пределы волшебного мира драконов и колдунов, он, вероятно, утратил память. И, встретив Бьянки, Цуна уже не удивился, помня о сестре Гокудеры, он ждал её и остальных. 

Он ждал Сквало. И боялся, что тот тип, едва не убивший Гокудеру, Ямамото и его самого с Базилем, окажется тем мальчишкой, что помогал ему, спасал, целовал… Ничего, кроме прозрачных глаз и зубастой ухмылки, сейчас их не роднило. 

А ещё — длинные белоснежные волосы, в которые так хотелось запустить руки. 

Цуна не был уверен, что не обознался, в первый раз столкнувшись со Сквало. Но скала в виде акульей морды всплыла в памяти сама. И что-то такое в образе этого Сквало, в том, как он щерился, как развевались на ветру его волосы, в движениях и позе гибкого тела шептало: в прошлой жизни этот Сквало точно был драконом. Может, всё-таки обещание сбылось и они встретились? Через целую жизнь, сквозь пространство и время.

Рядом были друзья, только что отбившие атаку, дети и Реборн. И Леви. Точно он: та же причёска, то же лицо: полные губы, крупный нос, смуглая кожа, выражение брезгливости. Только ощущение угрозы — сильнее. Ещё пирсинг и массивное тело, которых не было у того Левиатана. Озорная безумная мысль — отрастил! — промелькнула и исчезла в бьющей тревогу интуиции. Этот Леви был недружелюбнее того, что прислуживал братцу Занзасу. А ещё смотрел на него скептически и недоумённо, словно тоже узнал, но не мог вспомнить, откуда.

— Купальни Вари-я, — прошептал Цуна, и Леви нахмурился.

Здешняя Вария не замедлила появиться.

Они были почти такими же и всё же другими. Наполненные тёмной силой, злобные, агрессивные. У Цуны всё оборвалось от взгляда на холодную усмешку «мамочки» Луссурии, от скучающего вида Маммон и Бела, жуткого Занзаса, одним взглядом подавляющего так, что невозможно пошевелиться. 

От кривой кровожадной ухмылки Сквало.

Цуне хотелось закричать от боли, но он лишь испуганно отшатнулся и плюхнулся на задницу.

Не о такой встрече он мечтал. Как же… как же им противостоять? Он не сможет!

Не сможет…

 

Он сможет.

Спортивное поле заволокло дымом. В белёсых клубах смутно угадывалась знакомая фигура. Сомнений не было. Занзас.

— Похоже, наш противник тоже готов, — заметил Реборн. Цуна кивнул.

Когда дым немного рассеялся, Занзас небрежно бросил:

— Так ты пришёл, подонок…

Цуна сжал кулаки в варежках. Амулеты друзей придавали сил. Впереди опасный бой, но он справится. Он обязан справиться! Ведь у него в сердце хранятся слова Сквало. 

«Верь в себя, чёрт возьми! Ты всё можешь и ты это доказал».

Цуна медленно выдохнул и шагнул навстречу Занзасу. 

Спасибо, Сквало…

 

 


End file.
